Mistake or Blessing
by minnie-horan
Summary: Kandy's life changes. Niall and Harry. Which one? Who wins and who ultimately loses? I suck at summaries just read it and give it a chance. One Direction fanfic w/lemons. Don't read if you aren't at least 18! And if you do it isn't my fault!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first fanfiction. Kinda nervous to type it up and show it to everyone but I didn't write it for nothing so there ya go. I wanted to go ahead and finish it before posting so that readers wouldn't have to wait for an update. Hope that makes things better. A few facts about me I'm 21 and I am not sure if I am a very good writer or not so please take it easy on me. Also, I do have a job so if you review and I don't reply immediately don't take offense I will as soon as I can. Yea exciting, huh. Anyway on with the story. Thank you in advance for reading and hopefully reviewing!

Disclaimer: This story is a complete work of fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Mistake or Blessing**

Prologue

If I am going to tell you my story I have to let you know a few things about me first. My name is Kandy, I am 21 years old, I have a two year old son named, Lukas, I used to be best friends with each member of One Direction, and today none of them know I exist. I guess I should also tell you that I met Niall Horan when we were both about 13. I remember it like it was yesterday.

**Chapter 1: New Place and New People**

I had moved to Mullingar, Ireland that summer so that I could get used to the environment and culture before school started. My parents Trystan and Melissa, decided to send me there to live with my Aunt Anna and Uncle David so that I could go to a better school. When they first told me I flipped out. I was going to miss my friends in the US and I didn't know anyone other than my cousin Ava and her boyfriend Sean. I was also nervous about the culture not that it was too different than the US or anything but I was afraid I would say the wrong thing or offend someone. Anyway, my parents figured that was a good reason to send me there before the school year started so that I could meet new people and get used to everything. I was excited in some ways though. New beautiful landscapes, their cute accents, and of course the food. I left America one week after my school year ended in May and my parents surprised me with a laptop and digital camera before I left so that we could keep in touch and send pictures back and forth. When I arrived at the airport in Ireland I was warmly welcomed by my aunt and uncle with their two children, Ava and Dylan.

Ava and I had always been close even though we were in different countries, her family always visited us during the holidays and we stayed in touch in the meantime. We hugged, got my luggage, and went back to their home. Ava and Dylan told me all the things they wanted to show me over the summer and talked about how much fun it was going to be having me around.I actually forgot about being sad with all their excitement buzzing around. Ava told me when we got to her house to follow her to her room so we could chat. Her room was all kinds of decked out in her favorite color, red. It was awesome.

"So how was the flight?" she asked.

"Tiring, but I'm happy to be here!" I smiled sitting on her bed while she sat at the desk with about a billion pictures taped to it. Some of them were of her and her boyfriend and the others were pretty standard. She had a few of us on it and there were a few of her and her boyfriend with some blonde guy.

"Well, you definitely need your rest tonight because I have a surprise for you tomorrow." She said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes at her, playfully, and replied, "Okay well show me my room then, Skip." I called her by her nickname.

"Alright, Lollie, lets go!" She replied, calling me by the nickname she gave me when we were little. She couldn't say Kandy so because my name is Kandy Rainbow Heart she called me Lollie. (Yeah if you guessed my parents were hippies you wouldn't be wrong.)

I followed her up to my room and was quite taken aback by how amazing it was. Skip had told me her mother was decorating it for me but I had no idea it would look so great. The colors were black and purple with accents of white. My three favorites.

"Wow!" I said breathlessly.

"You like it?" Aunt Anna asked from the doorway, "I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible since you are in a new place."

"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much." I replied.

She left laughing and claiming that it was no big deal.

After eating my first Irish meal I showered and fell asleep quickly. I slept great until I was awakened much too early by Skip jumping on my bed. She was telling me I had to hurry and get ready so we could go. After eating my breakfast, I was hurried up the stairs and told to put on my cutest outfit. I rummaged through my bags until I found my favorite. I pulled the gray t-shirt with minnie mouse on it over my head and pulled on my blue jean capri's to match. I decided to go with comfort for my shoes and put on my black chuck's. Deciding it was both cute and comfy I opened my bedroom door to stop Skip's incessant knocking.

"You take forever to get ready." She whined/

"Ya know I am still packed right?" I replied.

She laughed, "Your outfit is cute but you have to let me braid your hair!"

"Okay, saves me the trouble anyway." I replied as she worked her finger through my long brown hair.

When she got to the bottom of the braid she put a little black bow over the hair tie and said, "Perfect."

"Is the bow completely necessary, Skip?" I asked.

She nodded and said it was pretty. I turned and looked at my reflection. It did look pretty. We took a couple of photos together and went outside.

We had been walking for awhile and I couldn't hold back any longer, "So when are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Well, we are going to the arcade."

"And?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, I know your mom and dad want you to make friends so my boyfriend and his mate are going to meet us there."

"You aren't playing matchmaker again are you?" I asked skeptical.

"Not exactly," she replied smiling, I just rolled my eyes and followed her.

We got to the arcade which was more like a small amusement park and bought drinks and then we sat at of the many picnic tables there. We hadn't been there long before she looked up and smiled.

"There they are." She said pointing and I looked up.

I recognized the tall brunette as her boyfriend and the blonde standing next to him was the other boy from her photos. He was much better in person. He had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen and when he smiled my heart pounded. He was beyond cute. If you believe in love at first sight this would have definitely qualified. Skip nudged me and I realized I had been staring at him as they walked over to join us. I looked at my hands and tried to will my blush away.

"Hey gorgeous," Sean said hugging Skip.

"Hey hun. Lollie you already know Sean but this guy here is Niall. Niall, this is Lollie." She said introducing us.

"How are you liking Ireland?" Sean asked.

"It's beautiful." I replied trying to not seem nervous.

"Niall here couldn't wait to meet you after hearing Skip talk about you so much." He said while Niall blushed and rolled his eyes.

He held his hand out to me, "Niall Horan, nice to meet you." He said shyly.

I shook his hand, "Kandy Heart, nice to meet you as well."

"Is that your actual name?" he asked.

"Yep, my parents were hippies. You can call me Lollie if you'd like. Most everyone calls me that anyway." I replied.

"So, Lollie, what's the best part of Ireland so far?" Niall asked as we followed Skip and Sean.

"The food is amazing!"

"Better than America?" he asked seeming more at ease.

"Well, I can't really say yet. Only had two meals here so far."

We continued like that all day not even bothering to ride any of the rides just watching Skip and Sean while. We had talked about practically everything we could think of, only stopping to eat or take a picture of the other two. When they had finished all the rides Sean suggested they walk us home since it was beginning to get dark. They were walking ahead of Niall and I, but it was starting to get chilly and I shivered.

"Are you getting cold?" he asked.

"A bit, I should have thought to bring my jacket." I replied.

"Here," he stated taking his hoodie off and handing it to me.

"Aren't you going to get cold without it?"

"Nope." He firmly stated and smiled.

"Thank you, Niall. You know you are really a sweet guy."

"Um... Thanks but its really no big deal." He replied looking at his feet. A few minutes later we had reached Skip's house.

"Hang on. I am gonna get Dylan to come take a picture of us." She said and went in to her house.

She came back a second later with Dylan in tow. I handed him my camera and we all stood together. Niall was on my left, Skip on my right, and Sean on her right. We posed for a funny one and a smiling one.

"Thanks Dylan. Tell mum we'll be in here in a minute." Skip told him.

Skip and Sean were kissing so Niall and I gave them their privacy.

"It was great meeting you today." He said shyly.

"Yeah I had a lot of fun." I replied and he smiled at me. Sean and skip said their goodbyes and she and I went inside. When we got in the door I realized I was still wearing Niall's hoodie so I ran back out but they were already gone. After watching a movie with Skip and Dylan we all went to bed. It was the first of many nights I dreamed of Niall Horan.

That was the day I met him. I miss those times a lot. So much has changed since then. So many decisions made. So many people affected. So many dreams and heart destroyed.-

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! Review if you'd like!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter!

Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 2: Audition**

-The four of us were inseparable after that day. Niall and I weren't dating but had become best friends. He never took his hoodie back. I wore it all the time. Everything was normal until we were 16. The summer before we all watched 'The X Factor' UK together and while Skip and I thought everyone was great, Niall and Sean boasted that they could sing better than all of the male contestants. We didn't think anything of it until they decided to prove it the next summer.-

Skip and I were at home in my room listening to music when we heard a knock on the front door and raced down to answer it. She jumped on Sean and he laughed kissing her cheek. Niall and I hugged like we always did. I loved his hugs.

"Where have you two been all day?" Skip asked as Sean put her down.

"You aren't gonna believe us." Niall laughed.

We gave them questioning looks.

"Remember hearing about 'The X Factor' having tryouts at the mall?" Sean asked. We both nodded.

"Well, we auditioned." Niall said excitedly and smiling brightly.

"You're kidding right?" I asked. They shook their heads in reply.

"Did you make it?" Skip asked.

"Yeah we both got through!" Sean said giving Niall a high five. Skip and I just stood there shocked.

"Are you two okay?" Niall asked.

"Yeah. I think so, but what happens now?" Skip answered.

So they told us about everything that would happen and what they had to do.

"When do you leave?" Skip asked looking at Sean with tears in her eyes.

"One week." He replied looking down. She got off the couch and stormed off to her room he went after her. Niall and I sat in silence.

"I'll keep in touch you know that right?" he said quietly.

Hiding how much it hurt I replied, "Of course plus we have a whole week so we gotta make the best of it, right?" I stood up and went to the kitchen. He followed.

"Yeah, plus we probably won't even make it that far, we heard some great singers today." He said while I turned to the fridge and pushed my tears back.

"Mhmm." I said while grabbing a drink.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" He said catching me off guard.

"You know you can ask me anything, Niall." I answered while sitting across from him at the table.

"Why haven't you gotten a boyfriend since you've been here?"

"Um... I-I don't know. I guess I haven't really thought about it much. You haven't dated anyone either." I teased hoping he would drop it.

"Well, I don't want to waste the week I have left here and I am sick of pretending that I don't have feelings for you." He said looking in my eyes.

"I don't know what to say."

"Look if you don't feel the same way then tell me now." He replied looking hurt. I got up and walked around the table. I took his hand in mine.

"Niall, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say those words to me. I have loved you since I met you." I spoke softly and he looked at me with the brightest sparkle in his blue eyes. He slowly stood up still holding my hand and pulled me to him softly placing his other hand on the back of my neck. Then he leaned down slowly and kissed me so tenderly it took my breath away.

"Its about damn time!" Skip announced making us both jump. We all talked and watched movies together until they had to go home. They left us with sweet kisses and love promising to take us out the next day.

-You don't know how much I truly love him. He was my first kiss, my first love, my first everything.-

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is completely a work of fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 3: First Date**

He called me the next day and told me to wear something fun. I picked out my favorite band t-shirt and my black skinny leggings and hot pink flats. I straightened my waist-length hair and decided not to bother with any make-up. Niall thought it was unnecessary anyway. The door bell rang promptly at 7:30 pm and I hurried to answer it. He looked so hot. Leather jacket, ripped jeans, and all kinds of sexy. He smiled a cheeky grin because he caught me staring and my heart pounded hard.

"Ready, beautiful?" He asked me. I nodded and he took my hand. He lead me to his car and opened my door for me. I smiled he was just so sweet. He handed me two tickets when he got in and I almost screamed. He had gotten us front row seats to see my favorite band. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and he started the car. We got there a few minutes early so we took our seats. When the music started he held my hand and smiled at me. I started jumping around and ended up in front of him at some point and he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him while he rested his chin on the top my head and sang the lyrics quietly. It was perfect. When the concert ended we made our way out and to his car. I couldn't stop smiling and my cheeks were starting to hurt. We got in the car and he took me to Nando's which was his favorite. We got our food and went back to the house. We sat on my bed and ate our food together.

"The is the best night I've had since I have been in Ireland. You're amazing." I said to him and he smiled while his cheeks blushed. We finished eating and I got up to throw thee trash away, on my way back to my bed I turned on the playlist we had made together the previous summer and sat down across from him.

"This feels perfect." He said holding my hand.

"Yeah, but what happens when you leave?" I asked and he looked me in the eyes.

"If I'm being completely honest, I'm not sure. I do know for sure that we will figure it out together." He replied leaning in and kissing me softly on the forehead. I closed my eyes and he held my chin tilting my face up to press his lips to mine. We kissed softly at first and I put my hands in his hair and pulled him forward so he was on top of me. He smiled with bright blue eyes and pulled me to him for a passionate kiss. We kissed for awhile longer before we heard a car pull up. We pulled away from each other and stood up.

"Guess it's about time for me to head out." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I will walk you out." I replied and held his hand. We went to the door and he gave me one last, soft kiss.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too Niall." I replied and he left.

Best. Day. Ever.

-That was four years ago now. I miss what we had. Hell I miss how easy it was. Everything was so pure and brand new. We were great together.-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is a complete work of fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 4: Gone**

We had been spending every moment we could together that week. It didn't matter if we were just sitting around watching tv or hanging out in Skip's pool.

On the day before they were set to leave Aunt Anna said they could stay the night as long as they slept in Dylan's room. Niall's dad was going to ride with Sean's parents to pick them up in the morning and take them to the airport. We all knew it was inevitable but it didn't hurt any less. We had spent the first part of the day all together but as it got near dinner time we had separated into couples. Niall and I were on my bed cuddling.

"I wish you could go with me." He said while playing with my hair.

"Me too." I replied listening to his heartbeat.

He sighed and said, "You know I wouldn't go if it wasn't my dream right?"

"Trust me, Niall, I understand."

"I just don't want us to break up because I have to leave." He said sitting up and pulling me into his lap.

"It won't I promise. We will talk all the time." I replied rubbing slow circles on the back of his hand. He nodded but I could tell there was still something bothering him.

"What is it, Niall?"

"Well, what if you meet someone else? What if they are better than me?" He said.

"There will never be a better guy for me than you." I assured him, "I am yours completely yours." I kissed him.

"FOOD!" My aunt yelled up the stairs. We got off the bed and went down to eat. We quietly went back to my room after dinner and talked until my aunt came up and told us we should get some rest. We kissed each other goodnight and he went downstairs. I lazily got into my pj's and went into my bathroom. I locked the door behind me and sank to the floor against it. I cried, I sobbed, and I felt broken. A few minutes later I heard a soft knock on my bathroom door. I quickly wiped my tears and stood up.

"Uh j-just a minute." I said and splashed a bit of water on my face. I opened the door and strong arms quickly wrapped around me and held me close. I couldn't help it the tears came pouring. He held me until my tears subsided and walked me to the bed. We both got under the cover and he put my hair behind my ear and wiped a tear off my face with his thumb. We stayed quiet for awhile, just laying there together.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

~LEMON ALERT~

"It's your dream don't be sorry." I replied and kissed him. He kissed me back and held me tighter. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair. His tongue cautiously reached out and grazed my bottom lip I automatically kissed him back. For the next few minutes all I knew were tongues and teeth. He ran his hands to the bottom of my shirt and gently touched the exposed skin there. I turned to where I was on my back and pulled him with me. I traced his stomach with my fingertips and felt him shiver. He took his lips from mine to trail kisses along my jawline stopping to nibble my ear causing a moan to escape my lips. He continued to my neck and left hot kisses all over. I tugged on the bottom of his tank top so he leaned up and quickly pulled it off.

"Your turn." He spoke breathlessly and smiled his eyes slightly hooded with lust. I took my top off slowly as he watched and licked his lips. He took one finger and lightly ran it down my stomach causing goosebumps to pop up all over me. He slowly leaned back down to capture my lips in a heated kiss. I ran my hands down his back and he moaned into the kiss. I smiled and ran my hands back up, he moved his lips to my ear.

"You are driving me crazy." He whispered making me dizzy. He kissed his way to my collar bone while I played with his hair. He blew out a hot breath against my skin and I had to bite my lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape. He smiled and reached around me to unclasp my bra. He got it fairly quickly and I helped him slip it down my arms. He looked at my bare chest and drew in a shaky breath. I started to cover myself with my arms but he stopped me and shook his head. He kissed me again and pushed his hips forward slightly. I moaned and he did it again. He had my head spinning. He continued to tease me a bit before he rested above on his elbows.

"I'm ready, Niall. I love you." I said with conviction. I wasn't scared at all even though it would be my first time. I was glad it was going to be with him.

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously it would be his first time as well.

"I trust you." I replied. He kissed me, softly this time and he leaned back and tugged my bottoms off. I reached my hands to his waistband and tugged so he took his off grabbing a foil package from the pocket as he threw them on the floor. I smiled and took it from him. I reached down and slowly rolled it down his length. He groaned and quickly captured my lips. He positioned himself at my entrance and looked in my eyes before slowly pushing forward. I thought it would hurt but all I felt was pleasure. He didn't move until I wiggled my hips letting him know he could. He started slowly thrusting and held my right hand in his and kissed me gently. I could feel my muscles contracting and his thrusts were getting sloppier. He leaned up and looked in me in the eyes and when I saw his blue ones looking at me with so much love I lost it and moaned his name. He came undone above me and we stayed joined until our breathing became steady. He slowly got up and went to my bathroom to clean up while I got dressed and when he was finished he came in put his own clothes back on and climbed in bed next to me.

He kissed my shoulder from behind me.

"I love you, Niall." I told him getting more sleepy by the second.

"I love you more, Kandy." Those were the last words I heard before I fell asleep in his loving arms.

When I woke up the next day he was already gone. There was a cute note on the pillow next to me though with a picture of us together.

_Kandy,_

_ Sorry I won't be there when you wake up. You look so peaceful sleeping that I couldn't bear to wake you. I want you to know that you are everything to me. When I look into your eyes and see the love you have for me I feel amazing. You make my heart race when you say my name and when you tell me you love me I feel invincible. I can't wait to come back to you. Don't go forgetting about me. I love you!_

_Love always,_

_Niall_

_ P.S. I miss you already!_

I smiled as I read the note. He was so perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is a complete work of fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 5: One Direction**

As you can imagine Skip and I spent a lot of time waiting to hear from them while they were gone. We talked to them through text, e-mail, and every once in awhile we got to skype with them. We missed them terribly. We found out about three weeks after they left that that Sean had been sent home but Niall got put into a group with four other guys. Then Niall called me about two weeks after that and told me that they had been eliminated as well. He said that one of the judges liked them so much though, that he signed them to a record deal. He was so incredibly happy and I couldn't help but be happy for him as well. He said they were all gonna come to Ireland before going into the studio to lay down the tracks. I was excited for Niall to come home but nervous about meeting the other guys.

They arrived two weeks later so Skip, Sean, and myself decided to greet them at the airport. We saw him walking out and I went running for him. As soon as he saw me he dropped his bags and held his arms open for me. I jumped into them and he squeezed me in a hug. We kissed and I could tell people were watching but I didn't care. He put me down after kissing all over my face.

"I've missed you so much!" I said.

"I have missed you too. I want you to meet the guys." He said holding my hand while we waited for them to walk out.

"There's Liam." he said pointing to a smiling brunette walking towards us.

"So this must be your princess Kandy." He said shaking my hand.

"Yep this is my girl." Niall replied proudly.

"Louis and Zayn should be right behind me." He said turning around.

"There," Niall said pointing, "the one in striped is Louis, the one next to him, that's Zayn." He said as they came towards us.

"My you are a pretty one." Louis said shaking my hand.

"Thanks," I laughed while Niall rolled his eyes at his silly friend.

Zayn just smiled and waved, he had headphones on and looked tired so I thought nothing of it.

"Harry has to be the slowest guy I know." Louis stated looking at his watch.

"There, finally." Niall stated pointing at a boy with curly brown hair and adorable dimples. He looked up from his phone and smiled at us.

"Harry, this is my girl, Kandy." Niall introduced us.

"Harry Styles. Is it true your full name is Kandy Rainbow Heart?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Yep but you can call me Lollie." I replied and put my hand in his. I expected him to shake it but he kissed the back of it instead. I blushed and stepped back to stand by Niall. We took two cars so Niall, Harry, and Liam rode with me while Louis and Zayn rode with Skip and Sean. The guys spent the whole car ride telling me all their funny stories. I laughed with them and they all said my laugh sounded like tickle me elmo. They teased me about that the rest of the way to Niall's. We got there and everyone got out. When we went inside Niall showed them around. They picked their beds while Niall and I went to unpack his luggage.

"It feels so good to be home finally." He said happily and pulled me into a hug.

"Feels good to have you home." I replied and kissed him. We unpacked his bags and Skip and I left so they could get settled in before the bonfire later that night. We went to her house and ate dinner then it was time to head back over to Niall's.

"What do you think of the guys?" she asked.

"They all seem pretty nice and they are super funny." I replied.

"I think Niall is going to have to watch out for Harry." she stated.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"He was all kinds of checking you out at the airport." She answered and I rolled my eyes.

"You are mistaken. Plus, Niall has nothing to worry about."

"Well, I just hope Harry values his friendship more than being with a girl because I can tell he is crushing on you hard."

"I'm positive you are wrong. He is one of Niall's best mates." I assured her. She didn't reply. We finally got to Niall's and went to the backyard. Niall and Louis were out there setting up chairs.

"Hey guys." I said walking up to them.

"Hey, Lollie, did you know-" He was cut off by Niall tackling him.

"You two can head inside if you'd like." Niall said struggling to keep his hand over Louis' mouth. We laughed and went inside. Liam and Harry were in the kitchen and stopped talking when we came in.

"Weirdos." Skip said and ran off to find Sean.

"So how do you guys like Ireland?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Great!" Harry answered and stormed off.

"What's his problem?" I asked Liam.

"Don't worry. He always gets mad when he can't have something that doesn't belong to him." He replied so I let it go.

"So how long have you and our Niall been together?" He asked.

"Umm I guess its been about six months now."

"Well, he is sure taken with you." He said smiling. Liam and I continued to chat for a bit before heading outside. The party went into full swing soon after. Niall had even brought out his guitar and had been playing for awhile. Harry had obviously gotten over whatever had pissed him off and joined the party. It was starting to get late so I quietly told Niall I had to go. I kissed him goodbye.

"Aye Harry would you mind walking Lollie to her car?" He didn't want to leave his guests and Harry was the only one not in a conversation with someone. Harry nodded in answer so I gave Niall my love and went to find Skip with Harry following me. I spotted her and when she looked at me I pointed to my watch and she got up and walked over to where Harry and I were standing.

"I called mum and told her Sean will take me home, be careful." she said and went back to her boyfriend. Harry and I made our way to my car.

"Thanks for walking to my car." I told him.

"You are welcome. Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, huh?"

"Yeah, considering you are staying with Niall." I laughed.

"Well, just so you know. Niall is a great guy. Its good to see him happy with you." He said.

"Yeah he is amazing. I love him to death." I replied.

"Hope it stays that way. Goodnight Lollie." He said and kissed my cheek leaving me confused as to what he meant. I waved goodbye to him and drove off.

-At the moment I had no idea it was me that Harry wanted. I would soon find that out.-

The next few days everyone rested. Niall and I talked on the phone every night but they needed to rest so we let them. Their 4th day in Ireland my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered I didn't recognize the number.

"Aye Lollie it's Lou!"

"Oh hey Lou what's up?" I asked curious as to why he would call me and not Niall.

"Me and the guys minus Liam want to throw Niall a birthday party. We need your help."

"There are 3 of you why do you need my help?" I asked laughing.

"Zayn and I are going to clean the place up and Liam says he won't help because he doesn't want to lie to Niall even for a good cause. So we need you to go shopping with Harry."

"Okay I guess I'm in." I replied.

"She said she'll help." He yelled out and I heard them cheering.

"Okay well Harry will be there to pick you up soon Kay? Bye." He said and hung up as I heard a big crash in the background. I laughed and got ready to go. A few minutes later I heard a car horn. He couldn't at least knock? I grabbed my purse and headed outside. I got in the passenger side and he smiled at me before driving off. We got to the store and he cut the car off.

"Do you have a list?" I asked him.

"For what?"

"How do you- never mind I am pretty sure I know what all we will need." I replied rolling my eyes as I got out of the car.

"First we need to buy you a sense of humor." He said holding a piece of paper in front of my face. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed. We went in the store and got everything except helium for the balloons.

"They don't have any helium here." He said coming back from talking to a sales clerk.

"Maybe at the other one?" I replied. He shrugged and we checked out. We went back to his car. After a few minutes of driving he spoke, "Why do you hate me? Why aren't we friends like you and Lou or Liam?"

"I don't know. You haven't talked to me much I don't guess." I replied.

"Well, maybe I should fix that." He replied smiling at me.

"What do you like to do?" I asked him trying to make conversation.

"Girls." He laughed. "Just kidding, well I do, but I was kidding. I like to do all kinds of stuff. What about you?" He asked.

"My favorite thing to do would have to be reading. I love books." I replied. We chatted about random things like that for awhile getting to know each other. Before he said something that I wasn't expecting.

"Lollie, I just want you to know that even though I find you incredibly attractive and I think you are sexy as hell that Niall is my best mate and I would never want to jeopardize that."

"Okay." I replied.

"All I'm trying to say is that, I know you love him and all but if it had been I wouldn't have waited three years to tell you exactly how I felt about you. I don't want you to think of me as a bad guy or anything I just felt like you should know that." He said looking at the road.

"Well, that's fine as long as you don't try anything. Plus, you are a great guy you will find a girl so much better than me that you will forget that you even knew me." I laughed.

"Doubt I could ever forget you." He replied and we arrived at the store. We got the helium and drove back to Niall's. We put up the decorations and called everyone to come over. Then Lou called Niall.

"Niall, hurry there is something wrong with Kandy...we are at your house." He said and hung up. I smacked him in the back of the head for worrying Niall, the poor guy was gonna be freaking out. He had gone shopping with his family, they only did it so Lou could set his party up. Niall and his family got there way sooner than they should have and all the lights were out. Niall must have driven in a panic. When he came through the door someone hit the lights and we shouted, "SURPRISE!"

He jumped and then laughed, "I'm gonna get you for this Louis!"

The party was going great and everyone was having a good time especially Niall. We stayed close to each other throughout the party laughing and talking with all if his friends. I told him I wanted some fresh air and then stepped outside. I saw someone by the firepit sitting alone and walked over. It was Harry.

"Hey Harry, why you out here alone?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Too crowded." he replied quietly.

"The party is great. I think Niall will appreciate all you guys working so hard for him." I smiled at him.

"No big deal." He replied.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"I just don't feel very good tonight is all." He replied. I got up and gave him a hug.

"Walk me inside?" I asked and he stood up smiling. He put his arm around me as we walked to the house. Liam shot him a look as soon as we walked in and he walked off. I wondered what it was about. He only had his arm around me in a friendly way but I figured it was none of my business so I shrugged it off. The rest of the party was fun and Niall had a blast. Niall drove me home and said he was happy I got along with all of his band mates. We kissed each other goodnight and he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is complete fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 6: Changes**

-This part of my story is the hardest to tell. Someone made a decision and changed my life forever. I will never forgive the one who caused it.-

Niall and I decided to stay at my house a few days later and my aunt and uncle had taken my cousins to visit family and we would have the house to ourselves that night. We didn't do anything 'fun' just stayed together. We fell asleep and woke up early the next day. We had breakfast together and went to his house. We went inside to find the guys playing video games. Liam and Zayn were cheering Harry and Louis on.

"Lollie are you my twin or something?" Zayn asked walking up to me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"For starters we have the same shoes on and two the same color shirt." He laughed.

"Oh I guess you are right. Twinnie?" I asked.

He took a picture of us and said, "This is going on twitter."

I laughed and Niall and I joined Liam on the couch. We watched everyone take turns and right before it was time for me to leave my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered not recognizing the US number.

"Is this Kandy Rainbow Heart?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"I have some bad news Miss Heart."

"Okay." I said scared to hear what he had to say.

"Your mother and father have been killed by a drunk driver."

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black. I woke up on Niall's bed alone.

"Niall?" I called out.

He came in with his phone at his ear, "Oh thank God she's awake now" He told whoever he had on the phone. He hung up and sat next to me on the bed. I started sobbing uncontrollably and he just held me until I had fallen back asleep.

The next few weeks were a total blur. I flew to the US for the funeral and Niall had went with me as well as Skip and her family. I felt numb it hurt too much to try to feel anything else. I wanted to be able to call my mom and ask her to help me but I knew I couldn't do that anymore. My mother and father were gone. Forever. All because some asshole got drunk and didn't call a taxi. I couldn't even walk up to their caskets every time I tried I started to panic. When they lowered them into the ground my legs gave and Niall had to carry me to the car. They were gone and never coming back. My heart was shattered. I didn't feel anything when the lawyer told me they had left me everything. I don't remember talking or eating or even sleeping. All I remember is Niall being there. He never left my side. He didn't push me to feel better or talk about it. He let me deal in my own way. After selling the house we went back to Ireland. The guys met us at the airport. I was hugged a lot and when we were driving home I fell asleep. The next day I woke up and Niall wasn't in my room. I didn't think much of it and dragged myself out of bed to shower.

I wanted to feel better, I was sick of being sad, but I felt like I couldn't get there. After my shower I went back to my bedroom and put on my favorite playlist. I must have dozed off again because I was woken up by screeching Louis jumping on my bed.

"Lollie get up!" He yelled.

"Louis what do you want?" I groaned.

"I want my best friend to get up and live life or else!" He replied shaking me.

"Or else what?" I challenged.

"Or else Harry is going to barge in here and drag you out." He replied.

"Okay, okay I'm up." I said sitting up and jerking the cover so that he fell. All he did was laugh. I got off the bed and Lou dragged me to the kitchen.

"You my dear, are going to eat every bite of this food!" He demanded pointing to the plate on the counter. I ate it.

"Happy now?"

"Not yet. Now I have brought reinforcements in case you refuse my offer." He stated I was worried but nodded anyway.

"My offer is this. You can either choose to go hang out with us at the mall or refuse that and force us to kidnap you and hold you hostage where we will force you to watch every Disney movie that Liam brought with him." He finished.

"Choose wisely babe. Liam brought an entire suitcase full." Niall said wrapping his arms around me from behind.

Louis looked at me with an eyebrow raised in question.

I smiled and nodded at Louis and turned to kiss Niall. He picked me up and turned in circles while kissing me.

"You have no idea how much I have missed your smile." He said setting me down. He kissed me quickly once more before grabbing my hand and pulling me outside.

The other three were standing there and when they spotted me they clapped and cheered. Zayn hugged me first.

"Are you reading my mind again, twinnie?" He said pointing to my jacket and shoes.

I laughed and Liam said, "We've missed you a great deal, ya know that?" Then he hugged me.

"I've missed you guys too." I replied.

Harry hugged me and ruffled my hair laughing, "We thought we were gonna have to resort to violence."

"Not necessary, Louis worked his magic." I said as we got in Niall's SUV. They had me laughing so hard I was out of breath by the time we got to the mall.. We shoppe duntil I was sure I would drop.

"My legs are killing me." I whined. Suddenly I was thrown over Harry's shoulder and he took off running.

"Harry, put me down!" I yelled.

"I'm gonna get you, Harry." Niall laughed.

He put me down once we got to the car. We were waiting for the others to catch up.

"Glad to see you smiling, munchkin." He said laughing.

"I'm not a munchkin, Harry!" I said smacking his arm.

"That hurt, you had better kiss it." He said pouting. I laughed at his antics and kissed his arm.

"Is that better ya big baby?"

"Nope, you owe me." He said and the others came up to join us.

"You kidnapped my princess, I thought I was gonna have to go all Mario on your ass!" Niall said laughing and putting his arm around me. We left the mall and Niall drove to my house. He got out and walked me to the door.

"Thanks for all this." I said as he put his arms around me.

"I needed to see you smile is all." He replied and kissed me.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you, Niall." I said kissing him with my arms around his neck.

"I love you too, princess." He replied and kissed my forehead.

The rest of their time in Ireland we were together. I realized my parents would want me to be happy and enjoy life. Niall, Liam, Louis, Harry, and Zayn became my family. When it was time for them to go we were all sad but made promises to stay in touch. I don't have to tell you how hard that was to do once their album was released. Niall and I talked on the phone when we could and texted often. The other guys texted me as well. Mostly Harry would flirt and joke around but we were friends so Niall was fine with it, he and I talked the most other than Niall and I. Liam was always worried about me asking how I was and if I was still doing okay with the death of my parents. If I told Zayn I was wearing something similar he would send pics of him wearing the same thing. Louis always texted me the most random things that would start us off in a random conversation. When we could we would skype with them as a group talking to me and acting goofy. When they went on tour that year I was even able to go to a few of their concerts. When the tour was over Niall asked if I wanted to fly out and spend my 18th birthday with them. I quickly said yes and we made plans.

-Little did I know that my birthday would change my life.-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is complete fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 7: One Night Many Decisions**

I was nervous about seeing them all again so I was lucky that Skip and Sean had also been invited by Niall. We were all a bit nervous actually, considering they had hit it big after their first album was released. Niall assured me that they were the same five idiots that they always were. I tried to believe him but I had watched their interviews and seen the magazines, they seemed more mature and grown up. I was afraid their changes would be much more drastic in person. I was super excited but really nervous to see Niall. I had also changed, a lot actually. My hair was now a reddish brown color and I had gotten bangs. My eyes had gotten darker and as Skip would say I had filled out. I also decided to get a couple piercings. My tongue and I had gotten what is called a monroe piercing. I just basically woke up one day and realized I needed to live for the moment and not worry so much. Even though Niall had seen pictures of me and we had seen each other on skype I was still afraid he wouldn't like me as much with my new appearance.

Skip and Sean were sleeping when we landed so I gently woke them up.

"We land already?" Skip asked and I nodded.

"Don't be nervous, Lollie. He is gonna think you are completely hot!" She said smiling, I hoped she was right.

We came through the gate and I immediately spotted Niall sitting there chewing his lip and running his hands through his hair nervously and looking out the window. Liam was sitting next to him and spotted me. He nudged Niall and pointed towards me causing Niall to look my way. He came running towards me smiling as he picked me up. He kissed all over my face while I laughed.

"Miss me much?" I asked when he finally put me down.

"We are really sick of hearing about just how much he misses you, trust me." Liam said pulling me into a hug.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked as we headed towards the car.

"It doesn't draw as much attention if only a couple of us go out." Liam replied.

"Is it that bad?"

"It isn't bad at all we just didn't want to be swarmed too much." Niall replied.

He had gotten a bit taller and it seemed he had more muscles than before. But his bright blue eyes were the same as always. We held hands as we made our way out. There were a few photographers around but it wasn't too bad.

"Niall, who's the girl?" "Liam, any words for the fans?" "Niall, what's her name?"

The boys just waved and smiled at them, Niall didn't let go of my hand until we got in the car and drove off. We pulled up to a large hotel a little while later and Liam parked at the back. It was dark so we didn;t have to worry about paparazzi. We got to their floor on the elevator and Niall took my hand to show me my room.

"I know you will probably stay in mine for the most part but management wanted to get you a separate one to keep up appearances. Ya know?" Niall said as I put my bag down.

"It's fine I understand." I smiled replying.

"You look so great. I like the way your hair is now." He said smiling and running his hands through it.

"You look great too Niall. I like the new haircut." I replied.

"I love you." He said pulling me in for a kiss.

"LOLLIE!" We heard and jumped at Louis' voice. He came running over to me and gripped me tightly in a hug.

"Hey Louis, I have missed you too." I laughed and he let me go.

Zayn and Harry came in behind him. I couldn't believe how much Harry had changed. He was taller so much so that my head barely reached his shoulder and his face had lost some of its youngness. His body looked more toned and his dimples were sexy instead of adorable like they used to be. I smiled at them both.

"Hey, twinnie, I've missed you!" Zayn said hugging me.

"Missed you more!" I countered.

"Now you really are a munchkin compared to me, Lollie." Harry said hugging me after Zayn let go. I could feel the muscles of his arm even though he had on a blazer and I didn't know what cologne he had on but just damn.

"Thanks." I replied grumpily.

"We're ready!" Skip called from the hallway standing with Liam and Sean.

"What are they ready for?" I asked turning to Niall.

"It's a surprise, Lollie, now c'mon!" Louis said dragging me behind him. We went out the front this time and got about a block away before we saw cameras flashing. Niall put his arm around me and held me close to him until we got to the surprise destination. It was a little restaurant.

"We are going to eat? That's the big surprise?" I asked Louis when we walked in.

"This is just the beginning, Lollie." He replied rolling his eyes at me.

"So how's everyone been?" Skip asked after we were all seated. They told us about the crazy fans and laughed saying they loved it. They told us about all the funny things they did while on tour and basically told us everything before we had finished eating.

Before we knew it Liam said, "It's getting late we really should head back now."

So we went back to the hotel. I fell asleep in Niall's room and the next morning I woke up with him next to me. I got up quietly and showered. Then, I got my phone out of my purse and turned it on to send my aunt a DM from twitter. Before I could click anything though my phone went crazy with tweets. Fans of the guys had been tweeting me all night. A lot of them were nice and asked questions about me but others were just cruel. I didn't tweet anything I just sent my aunt a message and turned my phone off. I noticed Niall start to stir on the bed and went over to him.

I ran my hand down his back softly and said, "Wake up handsome."

"Nope." He mumbled so I playfully tickled his sides and he swatted at my hands.

"You better get up or I might have to text Lou to come in and make you get up." I threatened and he sat up quickly.

"I'm up." He said and walked to the bathroom. When he came out after showering I had gathered some courage and decided I was going to tell him about the tweets. When I looked at him though I forgot how to breathe. He had nothing but a towel on wrapped lowly around his waist. He caught me staring and grinned. He went over to his dresser with his back to me and dropped the towel. I could have died. Best ass ever.

"Like what you see?" he asked turning around once he had pants on. All I could was nod at him. He laughed and pulled his shirt down.

"Niall, when I got up this morning I got on twitter and saw a lot of fans tweeting about us." I said once I remembered how to speak.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that would happen. Management told me to be honest with fans about it and hopefully everything will be fine."

"Okay what do you want to do then?" I asked.

"Here hand me my phone." He said and I did. He didn't say anything while he was on it so I turned my phone back on. My aunt had texted me.

_Hey L i'm glad to hear you all made it okay. Ily both.-Aunt Anna._

I texted her back and Niall said, "Done. Now, you ready to meet up with everyone?"

"Yep." I said and he held my hand as we walked out. We went to the lobby and Liam and Zayn were waiting.

"Where is everyone?" Niall asked.

"They'll be down in a minute. Nice tweet about Lollie, by the way." Liam said.

I looked at Niall questioningly and he shrugged.

"Haven't you seen what he put?" Zayn asked. I shook my head and pulled my phone quickly logging on to my twitter. _ NiallOfficial: I've missed my princess Lollie_Hearts_U. You fans are gonna love her just as much if not more than you love me. _He included a photo of us kissing at the restaurant last night.

"Aww Niall, you are so sweet." I said and kissed his cheek. He blushed and we saw the rest of our group walking in. Skip and Sean were holding hands and Louis and Zayn were behind them. Harry was the last coming around around the corner and I almost blushed. He looked like hot sex. I mean just looking at him had me burning up. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark jeans and he just looked damn hot. We all chatted a bit in the lobby before taking off to go sightseeing. Harry didn't seem like he was enjoying himself very much and when I asked Louis about it he told me that Harry was just PMSing and laughed it off. I didn't bring it up again. When it started to get dark we went back to the hotel and we all went to our separate ways. Niall and I went to his room to watch movies. After we watched the first one he turned off the tv.

"Hey I wanted to watch something else." I told him when he laid beside me on the bed. He didn't say anything he just laughed and kissed me. I put my fingers in his hair and he pushed his body into mine. It got hot quick after that and when we had both moaned our release we fell asleep quickly.

I woke up on my birthday with Niall kissing my neck.

"Happy Birthday, Princess." He said softly.

"Can't believe I'm 18 now." I replied stretching. I went to my room to get ready while Niall showered. I found balloons and cards everywhere. The first one I came to was from Skip.

_Happy 18th Lollie! I know your mum and dad couldn't be with you but I bet they are super proud of you! Love, Skip._

Liam's card had Buzz Lightyear on it.

_Happy Birthday, hope it's outta this world!_

Zayn had given me a teddy bear that had a t-shirt on with our first twin picture on it. Harry had bought me flowers and a pair of purple knee high converse. It had a note attached.

_Happy 18th Munchkin! I remembered the flowers were your favorite and you were eyeing these so I couldn't resist. Stay short, gorgeous! Harry xx_

I rolled my eyes at his use of munchkin. I didn't see the gift from Louis until I went into my bathroom. He had covered my mirror with pictures of Niall. I laughed and read the card.

_You love it don't you? Hope I make your 18th birthday AMAZAYN! Love, Lou!_

I laughed and got ready. I went to find Niall and when I got to his room he and Liam were there talking.

"Damn..." Niall said when he saw me.

"What is my hair sticking up or something?" I asked.

"You look crazy beautiful." He replied.

"Wipe off the drool before you go out." Liam laughed.

I blushed. My outfit wasn't all that different than what I normally wore. My top was an off the shoulder lace back in purple and I paired it with my black miniskirt and leggings with the shoes that Harry had bought for me. "Everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yep. Everyone's in the lobby already." Liam replied and we went to the elevator.

We met up with everyone and Lou insisted that I wear the crown he bought for me. I put it on to shut him up and then we left. I thanked everyone for my gifts once we were in the car.

"I see you like the shoes." Harry said and smiled.

"They might be my new favorites." I replied and he looked proud of that fact. They took me shopping for most of the day and we even caught a movie before it got dark. They decided that since I was 18 that they were taking me to a bar. We all wanted to change though so we went back to the hotel first. Louis told us that if anyone except Liam woke up without a hangover that he would burn all their clothes.

-I never thought my birthday would effect my life forever.-

I changed in my room and when I was finished I went to Niall's. He was fixing his hair. When he finished he walked back in his room and whistled at me.

"I am not sure if should take you out with you looking so sexy." He said as we walked out. It was nothing special. I had donned a purple and silver dress that was knee-length and a pair of silver pumps. My hair was in a side ponytail with curls in it and the only makeup I had on was eyeliner and mascara. We got downstairs and we took some pictures with everyone before heading out. As soon as we got to the club Louis ordered shots.

"To Lollie and getting fucked up!" He toasted. We all downed them. They lead us to the VIP section and we drank a couple more shots. Harry kept to himself for the most part. I heard a song I like so I dragged Niall to the dance floor. The song had a great beat and I was started to feel warm from the booze. I was rolling my hips to the beat and Niall moved with me wrapping his arms around me. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Can't wait to have you all to myself." I shivered. We went back to the table and he kissed me.

"I need another drink." Harry stated and went to the bar. I looked over at Skip and she was looking bad.

"Niall, I have to get her to the bathroom, NOW." I said frantically to him and went over to her. I helped her up and we wobbled through the crowd to the hallway and into the restroom. I got her into the first stall I laid eyes on and stepped out so I wouldn't throw up from the sounds she was making. I saw someone by the men's room but I couldn't really tell who it was because it was so dark.

"Lollie?" Harry's voice called.

"Yeah. You aren't sick too are you?" I asked and he came to stand across from me.

"No are you?" He said.

"Skip." I stated pointing beside me to the restroom.

"Yikes." He replied.

"So what's been up with you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been acting like you today. You don't even seem to be having fun." I replied.

"Oh just the same shit different day." He replied trying to put me off.

"Look, I don't know what's the matter but I wish it wasn't. I don't want you to be like this on my birthday. We should all be having fun. Plus, if you think of me as a friend than you should be able to tell me so I can help."

He moved closer to me. "If you really want to help then you shouldn't be wearing this," He said touching my dress, "And you definitely shouldn't move your hips like that," He continued running his hand down my side and pulling me close to him, "And if you really truly want to help me than you won't kiss me back." He said and captured my mouth in a fiery kiss. I kissed him back. I knew it was wrong but the booze and his words had me intoxicated. After a second though I realized I shouldn't be kissing him and pushed him back.

"This is wrong." I said breathing heavily.

"I just always seem to want things that don't belong to me though certain things should." He replied and walked away. I went into the bathroom to check on Skip. She had stopped throwing up but was still pretty out of it and didn't look too good. I know I had to get her back to the hotel. I helped her out of the bathroom and I was on my way to the table with her when I spotted some blonde grinding her hips into Niall's while he leaned down and whispered in her ear. I fought my tears and set Skip down at a nearby table while I went to talk to Liam.

"I have to get Skip back to the hotel. Could you tell Niall for me?" I said quickly.

"Yeah, are you sure you can get her back by yourself?" He asked.

"I will help her." Harry said coming over to us. Liam told us to be careful and Harry and I went back to where I had left Lollie. I was hurt too much by Niall's actions to feel guilty for my own. Harry easily lifted Skip and carried her outside while I followed him and tried not to cry. He hailed a cab and placed her in the back. I got in on the other side and put her head in my lap. Harry turned looking at me in question. I shook my head and he turned back around to give the driver directions. I ran my fingers through Skip's hair to keep myself calm until we got there. Harry paid the driver and picked Skip up.

"Have you got her?" I asked once we got inside the hotel.

"Yeah, can you get the elevator?"

I hit the button and we took the elevator to our floor in silence. When we got out he carried her to her room and set her down on the bed.

"Thanks Harry, I've got it from here." I told him and he left. I took her shoes off and put a blanket over her. I quietly closed her door and made my way to my room.

"Lollie, I am sorry about earlier." Harry said making me jump.

"Harry, you scared me," I said, "its fine though. I know alcohol can make you act funny."

"Let me make it up to you?" He asked with pleading green eyes.

I figured he might as well, "Okay." He told me he would meet me in my room in five minutes. I went into my bathroom and took my hair down. I brushed my teeth to waste time and when I was finished I heard him knock. He was standing there with a bottle of codka and two glasses.

"Wanna finish celebrating?" He asked smiling and showing his dimples. I nodded and let him in. I kicked my shoes off and sat on the bed.

"So orange juice or on the rocks?"

"Straight." I replied as he poured the drinks.

I took a big gulp and turned my ipod on. I felt the liquor burn my throat but I didn't care.

"So how have you been?" he asked and took a drink.

"Fan freakin tastic." I replied and took another big drink.

He took a drink, "Having a good birthday?" He asked.

"Yeah minus Skip getting sick, Niall dancing with another girl, and my boyfriend's drunken best mate kissing me." I replied and gulped more vodka.

"For the record I didn't apologize for kissing you. Just for doing it at the wrong time." He replied taking a drink.

I rolled my eyes at him and downed the rest. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that even though I had bad timing, I wouldn't take it back, even if I could." He replied.

"You are drunk." I slurred and laughed.

"You're one to talk or should I say slur." He laughed. We laughed for a minute and then he called me munchkin.

"Don't call me that, ass!" I said.

"What are you gonna do about it, munchkin?"

I tackled him, "I'm gonna kick your ass!" I said and he laughed.

"I'd like to see you try, shorty." I was about to smack him but he grabbed my wrist. I tried my other hand but he grabbed that one too. When I went to kick him he quickly flipped us and pinned me down. His face was inches above me and I took a deep breath. He smiled and shook his head when I tried to move away. His curls tickled my face. He kissed my cheek.

"Want me to get up and let you go?" he whispered breathing heavily. I shook my head and he captured my lips in a heated kiss. When he let go of my wrists I tangled my fingers in his curls and tugged gently. He rand his hand to the bottom of my dress and tugged so I pushed him back and slid it off. He removed his shirt and pants quickly leaving us both in only our underwear. We came back together in another hot kiss slightly sloppy from the effects of the alcohol. He trailed wet, hot kisses all over my neck and made his way to my chest while I panted and moaned. He got to my lacy panties and looked up at me in question. I nodded and he hooked his thumbs on either side tugging them off. I pulled him back to my lips and kissed him hard. I reached down and palmed him through his boxer briefs. He groaned and thrust his hips forward into my hand. I smiled against his lips and pushed his last bit of clothing down his hips. I couldn't reach any farther so he stood up and quickly took them off. He got back on top of me and reached around me to unclasp my bra. It was strapless so when he reached back around he threw it to the floor and kissed me fiercely. He teased my breasts with his hand and teased me until I tugged his hair hard. He stopped kissing me and leaned on his elbows above me. I whined in protest and he smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked his voice shaky.

I kissed him in response. He reached between our slightly sweaty bodies and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Please." I moaned and that was all it took. He quickly filled me. He stayed still to let me get adjusted. When I kissed him he started moving slowly. It was the best torture I had ever had to endure. "Harry please." I moaned and he moved faster. He kissed me and moaned. I ran my hands through his curls and he faltered in rhythm for a second. He put his arms around me and pulled us into a sitting position holding me close to him. I arched my back pushing our slick chests together.

"Harry oh I'm gonna..." I moaned.

"Look at me, Lollie." He said panting. I looked at his darkened lusty eyes.

"Wait for me" he replied. I nodded and when he moaned my name we both came undone. That was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.

-At the time I didn't think about the consequences. I didn't consider what would happen with Niall and I or Niall and Harry. I was being selfish and was wrapped up in all that is Harry.-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This story if fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 8: Going Home**

I woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover. I felt like everything hurt, every single strand of hair on my head hurt. I showered and got dressed realizing I didn't remember anything after leaving the club with Skip and Harry. I took some aspirin and grabbed a couple of powerades. I walked out of my room and straight to Niall's. I knocked softly and I heard him groan and then footsteps. He opened it and I held one of the drinks up for him. He let me in and took the drink thanking me.

"Niall, do you remember anything from last night?" I asked while he was brushing his teeth.

"Nope," He replied walking out, "why?"

"You were having a great time." I told him.

"Yeah, what about you?" He asked.

"You were having a great time with some blonde while I was in the bathroom helping Skip." I replied and he blanched.

"I-I am so sorry, Lollie. I-I"

"Niall, honestly, I understand. But what happens when I am not around and you and the boys decide to go out and get drunk? What if you go home with someone?" I asked.

"It won't" He replied running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"You don't know that." I replied sadly.

"What are you saying, Kandy?" He asked.

"I just don't want to wonder what happens when I am gone. I love you too much to see you feel so guilty over a drunken act that meant nothing. All I am asking is that you don't drink."

"Okay." He said and pulled me into a hug.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." I said laughing.

"I would give up anything for you." He said and kissed me. We spent the rest of the day cuddling and talking. We had plans to hang out with everyone the next day so when we woke up the next morning we got ready and met up with everyone for breakfast.

"How was everyone's hangovers yesterday?" Liam asked laughing while Louis still clad in sunglasses flipped him off.

"Brutal. I can't remember anything." Skip answered.

"Me either." I said to her. Harry got up and left when I said it and told Liam he wasn't feeling well.

"Hope ya feel better!" Liam replied as he walked out. No one thought anything of it and we all continued eating. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and not wanting to be rude I excused myself to check it.

_You really don't remember anything?-H_

I replied quickly.

_Not a thing after leaving the club haha. You?-L_

His reply came back quicker than ever.

_I remember plenty. Can we talk later?-H_

_I don't think that would be a good idea atm. Maybe some other time.-L_

I figured he wanted to talk about the kiss. He didn't text back so I returned to the table.

"Ready to go?" Niall asked. I nodded and we all left. We spent the day at an amusement park. I had to leave the next day so Niall and I went back to the hotel early. We spent the night watching movies together and laughing. He was still asleep when I was getting ready to leave so I kissed his cheek and left him a note. I went to my room to get my bags and when I opened the door I found an envelope on the floor with my name on it. I opened it and there was a note.

_Lollie,_

_He doesn't deserve you._

_Harry xx_

Was all it said. I put the envelope in my purse and quickly grabbed my bags. Skip and Sean were waiting for me in the lobby. We made sure we had all the bags and left for the airport. I received a text just before the plane took off.

_Missing you already.-N_

I smiled and texted him back quickly before turning my phone off.

-I didn't remember what happened on my birthday until it was far too late.-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 9: Surprise**

It had been a month since my birthday and things were going pretty good. I missed Niall terribly but we continued to stay in touch through text and skype. He hadn't consumed one drink since that night and I was so proud of him. In interviews they always asked him about me and he always answered the same way, 'I'm in love' and then he would blush. Their tour was still going strong and they were loving it. Everyone except Harry stayed in touch with me. I would text him every once in awhile to see if he was okay but he only gave me one word answers or told me he was busy. I didn't let it bother me though. I was so proud of them and how much they had grown, Niall said he was happy and I was too. I was deliriously happy until May 18th.

I woke up dizzy and went down for breakfast. My aunt had made sausage and eggs with toast and it smelled great. I practically inhaled the food. She laughed at me as I went back up to my room to get dressed and such. Skip came in right as I got finished.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked as she sat down on my bed. All of the sudden I felt extremely hot and my stomach turned.

"I don't think I can go anywhere I feel I may have caught a bug." I said feeling worse by the second.

"You look kinda pale. Are you alright?"

She felt my forehead and said I wasn't hot or anything. I sat on my bed next to her and as soon as I did I had to grab my trash can. My stomach lurched and I ran to the bathroom.

"Lollie, are you okay?" She asked coming to hold my hair. I shook my head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my unopened box of tampons. My stomach turned again.

"What's today?" I asked urgently.

"The 18th of May. Why?" She asked confused. I counted it up in my head. I was late. I had never been late. I was on birth control I had to be wrong. I counted again. Nope I was late.

"I'm late." I replied my mouth going dry.

"For what?" She asked not catching on. I tossed her the box. Her eyes got big and her mouthed formed an 'o' shape.

"This can't be right...I can't...H-he...Oh my God. What am I gonna do?" I started panicking.

"Calm down. It could be something else. We will go get a test just to be sure, okay?" All I could do was nod. She helped me clean up and told her mom that we were going shopping. We bought three tests and went home.

"Niall called for you, Lollie." My aunt told me as we walked up the stairs. I felt my face go white. We went straight to my room and put the boxes on my bed. I grabbed my phone and turned it on. Three texts from Niall.

_Hey babe how are you?-N_

_Aren't you awake yet?-N_

_Text me when you get a chance, Love you!-N_

I texted him to tell him I wasn't feeling well and would talk to him later.

"Alright, take this one first." Skip said handing me a box with the words 'Early Result' on the front. I went into the bathroom and followed the directions. I set it on the counter and refused to look when the three minutes were up.

Skip went in and said, "Positive, but it could be wrong. Take one more." I took another one and got the same result. I felt like an idiot.

"Look just take the last one in the morning to be sure and if it's positive than we'll make you an appointment. Okay?" She said holding my hand as I nodded and began to cry. I was so scared. Scared of having a child, of being a mother, and I was scared of what Niall would say. Oh God I thought, 'what will the guys say?' mainly I wondered what Harry would say or what he would do. For some reason his behavior the day after my birthday popped in my head. His text especially and the note, _You really don't remember anything?-H. _I froze stock still as the nights events came rushing back. I ran to the bathroom and threw up what was left in my stomach.

"What's wrong? Well, other than the obvious?" Skip asked sitting on top of my bathroom counter.

"I remember my birthday." I replied in shock.

"Okay, wouldn't that be a good thing?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I-I slept with Harry." I stuttered.

"What do you mean by slept?" She replied with worry in her tune.

"When I was getting you out of the bathroom I saw Niall with another girl and I had to get you back to the hotel and H-Harry got us a cab and carried you. And after you were asleep we went to my room and drank vodka and, Oh my God, w-we had sex." I finished in a whisper.

She didn't say anything for awhile.

"Did you use protection?" She asked and I shook my head. I was on the pill for over a year and I knew I hadn't used anything when Niall and I had sex and when Harry and I had sex we were so wrapped up in each other we hadn't used any either. I felt like a slut. I was surely pregnant and I didn't know if my boyfriend or his best friend was the father.

"What am I gonna do? I can't tell Niall, he will hate me and Harry would flip." I cried as I realized they couldn't know.

"We'll figure it out, I promise." Skip said hugging me. We talked about it for hours and finally settled on a resolution. We thought it was the best thing for everyone involved. I wasn't going to tell either of them, or anyone else for that matter. I was going to fly back to the states and have the baby. We decided that was the only way. I had to protect them from this. I would live under the radar that way they wouldn't be able to find me if they went looking and surely they would. I didn't want it to ruin their careers or anything so that was my only choice. She slept in my room that night so I wouldn't be alone. When I woke up the next morning I took the last test and again it was positive. We booked my flight for that night and she helped me pack. We cried together as we found things that would remind us of old times. We told her mom that I was flying back to the states for college. She cried and told me she was proud of me. I felt horrendously guilty when she said it. Skip drove me to the airport we hugged goodbye and I boarded. I turned my phone on when I was seated.

_Hope you feel better.-N_

_Miss your smile.-N_

I cried when I read them and I typed him one last message.

_I'll love you forever.-L_

Then I took the sim card out and tossed it away.

-That was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. Not telling him goodbye almost broke me. I knew it would be better for him that way. He would move on. He could forget about me. Find someone who deserved his love.-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 10: On My Own**

When the plane landed I got a cab to the nearest hotel and got a room. I was near the beach so I figured I would go find a house the next day. Of course, I didn't have to worry about money because my parent's had left me everything. I cried myself to sleep that night. I wished more than anything that Niall would be okay.

The next few weeks I bought a small beach house and a used car and then I met up with the guy that Skip and I had found to change my name and information. He was an older man and he was discreet. I bought a prepaid cell phone after getting my 'paperwork' and when I got back to my house I decided to call Skip.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, how are you?" I replied.

"I've been better. He's been calling nonstop ya know." She replied.

"You didn't tell him anything, right?" I asked even though I knew she wouldn't.

"I told him I woke up and you had gone. He asked why I hadn't looked for you, I told him if you wanted to be found that you would have been by now." She replied sadly.

"Thank you I know it can't be easy lying to him."

"He tried to find you last week. He said it was like you disappeared when you stepped off the plane." She told me.

"I guess I kinda did." I replied.

"So did you find a good doctor?"

"Yep, I am due January 14th. The doctor is really nice."

"Aw I wish I could have been there with you." She replied.

"Me too. But um I gotta go. Talk to you soon." I said holding back my tears.

"Okay well, I miss you! Take care." She replied and we hung up. I let my tears fall freely. I couldn't believe I had only been gone for a few weeks and he was already looking for him. I felt so guilty and missed him so much.

I had my first ultrasound the next day and I was nervous. I didn't want to have to go alone. The doctor was very nice and told me the baby was fine. She prescribed me some vitamins.

"So is the father excited?" She asked smiling.

"Um...he isn't around." I replied.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, Rain." used my 'first name'.

She gave me the sonogram photos and my prescription and I left.

My pregnancy was good. I didn't have any complications and when I was 3 months I enrolled in college. I chose to get a business degree and school helped keep my mind off things. When the doctor asked me when I was 6 months along if I wanted to know the sex I figured why not? She moved the wand over my big stomach and told me it was a healthy baby boy. I was happy it was a boy, but i had no idea what to name him. As I felt him kick that evening I decided to call Skip for help.

"Hey how is the little peanut?" She asked when she picked up.

"Good, it's a boy." I laughed.

"YAY!" she screamed in my ear.

"Excited much?" I asked.

"Of course! Any names yet?"

"That's actually why I called. I can't think of any good ones." I replied and for the next hour we went back and forth over names.

"What about Lukas or maybe Leo?" She asked.

"Oh Lukas. I really love that one. That's a strong name."

"Me too. Now for a middle name." She replied.

"How about my dad's name?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Lukas Trystan. That's a wonderful name." She said excitedly.

"Well, I think Lukas is already making me sleepy. Talk to you later." I said and we hung up.

The next few months flew by and I was getting really excited to meet my baby. I was huge. I couldn't even see my feet anymore. Skip and I had worked it out with her mom and she and Sean were flying in to help me until March to help me set up his room and help the first few months. We decked the baby's room out in zoo animals. It was adorable. I ended up having to rest more, so the doctor said I needed to stop school for awhile. Although I was disappointed I knew it would be better for the baby so I followed her instructions. I was 2 days away from my due date and in the shower when my water broke.

"SKIP!" I yelled.

She came in, "What's wrong?" She asked helping me out.

"My water broke." I said through gritted teeth as a contraction hit.

"Okay, stay calm, breath, and we will get you to the hospital, okay?" she said more to herself than me. We got to the hospital quickly because Sean drove like a madman. I was already 9 cm dilated so they had to quickly get me into a labor and delivery room. The doctor came in and said it was time to push so Sean stepped out and Skip stayed with me. It took three hours of pushing before I got him out. I heard him cry and my world shifted. He was all I saw, he was perfect. Ten little fingers and ten little toes. I couldn't believe he was finally here. He was here and perfect and mine.

"He's perfect." Skip cried when she got to hold him. He weighed a healthy 7.5 lbs and he was 19 inches long. We got to take him home the next day. I had given him my actual last name. He was Lukas Trystan Heart born January 12th at 8 pm. He wasn't really a fuss baby at all. He did everything early. When it got close to time for Skip and Sean to leave we decided it would be nice if they stayed permanently and helped me raise him with a sort of family around him.

Sean was a great guy and and stood in as kind of a male role model for Luke. Lukas called him Uncle Doo and he called Skip Aunt Ski. He was the funniest child. He was just over two when he asked something I was dreading.

We were at the beach and he spotted a couple on the beach with their children.

"Mommy, why I don't call Uncle Doo daddy?" He looked at me.

I answered without thinking, "Cause he isn't your daddy." Skip's eyes got big and I realized what I'd said.

"Why?" He asked his green eyes looking at my brown ones for an answer.

"Well, Luke, um..." I was trying to figure out what to tell him.

"Come on, Luke, let's go build a sand castle." Sean saved me. He and Luke went towards the water.

"What do you do now?" Skip asked.

"I'm not really sure." I replied.

"Do you think it's time?" She asked referring to a conversation we'd had awhile back about telling Niall and Harry about Lukas.

"I guess though I was really hoping to wait." I replied already anxious about it.

In the three years since I had left Ireland One Direction had finished two world tours. Liam, Zayn, and Louis had steady girlfriends but Niall hadn't been seen with anyone and Harry had only been spotted on a couple dates. Niall looked for me and each time he would get close he would lose the trail. He searched for six months and then he'd given up. Skip talked to him every once in awhile just to assure him that she hadn't heard from me. They were In the studio recording a new album and although he didn't know he was only four hours away. I figured it was as good a time as any to tell them. They wouldn't have a whole lot of paparazzi hanging around. I was sitting on the couch with a piece of paper in my hand. Written on it was Niall's number. Skip was with me for encouragement. Sean and Luke had gone grocery shopping to give me a bit of privacy in case I got really upset.

I dialed the number and took a deep breath before pressing send. It rang twice before I heard his voice.

"Hello?" He answered his voice deeper than it used to be.

"Um, it's me, Lollie." I said nervously.

He was quiet a minute.

"Is this a joke?" He asked.

"No, Niall, it's really me." I replied wiping my sweaty hands on my jeans.

"Oh my God...It really is you. I don't where to start or what to say." He said happily.

"I need to see you in person." I said getting to the point.

"Um yeah of course, where are you?"

I told him my address.

"Look I know this sounds weird but can you make sure that only you and Harry come here?"

"I guess, but the other guys are gonna want to see you too." He replied.

"I want to see them but I just need to talk to you and Harry alone first. See you tomorrow." I said and we said our goodbyes and hung up.

"They will be here tomorrow." I said to Skip as Luke and Sean walked in.

"Who mommy?" Lukas asked running to me.

"Two of my old friends." I replied.

I tried to figure out who he looked like but I couldn't. His hair was brown and slightly curly but he had blue eyes that turned light green sometimes. He was neither tall or short for his age. The only thing that I could figure was his dimples. Harry has them but so do I and my dad had them too. I fixed Luke dinner and then put him to bed. I hoped everything would be okay for his sake.

Skip, Sean, and I decided they would take Lukas out the next day so I could talk to them. We all went to bed a bit early and I kept waking up I was so nervous. Finally, around 8:30 am I decided to just get up. They were gonna arrive around 12pm so I made breakfast for Luke and got him ready to go with Skip and Sean. They left at around 11:30 and wished me luck. The next 30 minutes were absolute torture. I was so nervous I cleaned the kitchen twice though it was clean before I started. At 12:15 I heard a car and looked out the window. They got out and my heart raced. They both looked amazing. I opened the door when they knocked.

"Come in." I said and stepped back.

"You look...different." Niall said.

"Oh yeah, the sun kinda bleached my hair." I laughed nervously.

"Looks good on you." Harry said smiling.

"You guys can sit down if you'd like. Want something to drink?" I asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Sure." they both said.

I went to the kitchen and calmed myself before taking water bottles to them. I handed one to each of them and sat down on the love seat across from them.

"So... how have you guys been?" I asked awkwardly.

"I have been worried about you to be honest." Niall said bluntly.

"We all have." Harry added.

"I am sorry about that truly. At the time I felt it was for the best." I replied picking at my nails nervously.

"What made you stop hiding all of the sudden anyway?" Niall asked and I looked up.

"Well, Niall, something happened on my 18th birthday, something that I should have told you about as soon as I" I was cut off.

"Look, if you are gonna tell me about you and Harry, don't bother. He told me as soon as you disappeared." He stated.

"He needed to know." Harry said.

"Is that why you ran? If so, that sucks because I forgave you and him right after he told me." Niall said getting frustrated.

"That's not it. See a month after my birthday I..." I trailed off.

"What is it, Lollie?" Harry asked.

"I found out I was pregnant." I blurted out.

They sat back shocked by my words.

"I was scared and when I remembered my birthday I just- I didn't know who was the father and I didn't want you two to fight and I didn't want to jeopardize your careers or cause any problems so I ran." I quickly said.

"Where is the baby?" Niall asked emotionless.

"With Sean and Skip."

"She knew and she lied to me?" Niall asked.

"She did it because I asked her to. She didn't want to lie to you. She hated it. She feels horrible about it." I replied.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Niall asked with tears in his eyes.

"Boy." I answered and glanced at a very pale looking Harry.

"What's his name?" Niall asked a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Lukas Trystan Heart. Harry are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"So...the father could be either of us?" Harry asked slowly and his color started to come back. I nodded.

"Who does he look like?" Niall asked and tears slowly fell down his cheek so he wiped them away. He hadn't looked at me in five minutes.

"I can't tell. Would you like to see a picture?"

They both nodded so I went to my room and got the most recent photo I had of him.

"He was born January 12th. Um...oh he's healthy. Smart as can be. He is great." I told them handing the picture to Niall.

They both looked at the photo together as I watched anxiously. A moment later I heard a car pull up and Lukas came running through the door and straight into my arms. Sean and Skip came to the doorway and I siganlled for them to leave.

"Mommy I missed you!" Lukas said kissing my cheek. "Who is them?" He asked pointing to Harry and Niall.

They both had their eyes glued to him.

"That's Harry and that's Niall." I replied pointing to them. He got off my lap and walked over to them.

He spoke to Niall first, "Are you mommy's old friend?" Niall nodded.

He turned to Harry, "You like aminals?"

"Very much, do you?" Harry smiled at him.

"Bunches," Lukas replied. "Wanna see?" and he dragged Harry to his room. Niall and I sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Me too." He replied.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Niall."

"I do, I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me. I'm sorry I didn't look more." He said tears falling down his face.

"It's not your fault. I made the decision to leave and not to tell you. I betrayed you. I caused this. Things shouldn't or rather wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me." I replied wiping away tears of my own.

Harry and Lukas came back in so we dried it up.

"He's wonderful." Harry said to me.

"Thank you," I replied. "Luke, why don't you go play in your room, okay?"

"Otay, mommy, lub you" he replied running off.

"I'm sorry for springing this on you both. Lukas asked me why he didn't have a daddy and I couldn't come up with an answer so I thought it was time to figure all this out."

"we have to get going but can we come by tomorrow and talk more?" Niall asked and Harry agreed.

"Yeah, Luke will be in daycare so anytime." I replied.

"Is it okay if we bring the other guys along, they are dying to see you?" Harry asked.

"Um sure. I don't really see why not." I replied. Niall hugged me and when he let go Harry did the same.

"Thanks for coming." I told them.

"Thanks for calling." Niall replied and then they left.

Lukas ran to me.

"Mommy, where them go?" he asked as I picked him up.

"They will be back." I replied.

Niall called me the next morning and said they'd be there soon. I informed him that Luke's daycare was closed but they were more than welcome to come. He was fine with it. Lukas and I were eating a snack when they pulled up. Luke ran to the door. I opened it and picked him up.

"Lollie, I've missed you!" Louis said as he got out.

"TWINNIE!" Zayn yelled when he saw me. They all came in.

"Luke, this is Louis, Liam, and Zayn." I said pointing to each of them.

"Loopy, Lilo, and Zay?" he asked me.

"Close enough." Louis answered laughing. Louis was dragged to Luke's room while the rest of us sat in the kitchen.

"So you hid at a beach huh?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, thought it was beautiful." I replied.

Niall and Harry weren't talking and seemed nervous.

"Glad to see you're okay." Liam said and hugged me. I smiled.

"Why don't you and I go join Loopy and Lukas?" He asked Zayn and they went to his room.

"So how did they take everything?" I asked.

"Good." Harry replied.

"Not to be rude or anything but we were wondering about your thought on doing a DNA test?" Niall asked looking at me.

"If that's what you guys want to do then I'm okay with it." I replied.

"Its not that we want custody of him or anything its just we can't stand not knowing." Harry added.

"I understand, honestly, I would probably be the same way." I replied.

"We haven't told management yet. They know you contacted us, though, so we thought we would tell them when we get the results back." Niall said.

"Okay, well, you need to let them know that he isn't a product. I won't have him in commercials and all that. I don't want him living like that." I answered.

"That's fine. I don't want that either." Harry said.

"Me either but we can't totally stop the paparazzi." Niall added.

"I get that. It's to be expected." I replied nodding.

We all hung out and spent time with Lukas before they left. He had a favorite already and it was Louis. Or Loopy as he called him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 11: Answers**

They made an appointment to get the test done the next morning and we decided Luke and I would ride with them. The appointment was early so when they got to the house I gently picked up a sleeping Lukas and wrapped a blanket around him. I maneuvered the door open before they could knock.

"Hey you ready?" Harry whispered. I nodded and tried to get the diaper bag.

"Need help?" Harry asked and I nodded so he picked up the bag.

"Niall, can you get the car seat out of Skip's car?" I asked. He nodded and put the car seat in his car. He couldn't figure out how to strap it in so I gently handed Luke to Harry and helped him. Harry set Luke in the seat and I buckled him in. We got in Niall and Harry up front with me in the back with Luke. It took about an hour to get to the testing place and when we stopped I woke Lukas up. He looked around and smiled.

"Hi Nil and Hally." He said quietly and stretched.

"Want me to carry him?" Harry asked.

"If you want to." I replied so he came around the car and when he opened the door Luke reached for him. I smiled and grabbed the diaper bag as I got out. We went inside and had to fill out some paperwork. Harry and Niall took the papers to the receptionist while I took Luke to the bathroom to change him out of his pj's. I came out and let him down and he ran straight to Niall. He picked him and sat him on his lap.

"Dr. D?" Like asked me.

"No, honey, this is a different doctor."

"I sick, mommy?" He asked turning his head slightly.

"Nope, just a check-up." I told him. He must have been okay with that because he turned and continued talking to Niall. Luke's name was called and we all went back. They swabbed Harry first, then me, Niall was next and then since Lukas saw all of us do it he happily let them swab his mouth.

"What I get for good?" He asked Niall who was still holding him.

"How about we go get some breakfast?" Niall replied and Luke nodded happily. We ate and headed back to my house. By the time we got there it was already 11:30 am. They stayed until it was time for Luke's nap. After I put him down I sat down on the couch and Skip came in and joined me.

"Everything go okay?" She asked.

"Yeah they said it would take a week or so to get the results back." I replied.

"What are you gonna do when you find out who it is?"

"I am not really sure yet. I know it really doesn't matter who Luke's father is as long as they treat him right. I just don't know what they will do. I know either of them would be a great father to him. I just worry how the one who isn't is going to take it." I replied looking at my hands.

"Yeah they are both getting pretty attached to him." She said.

"I wish it wasn't like this for them or for Lukas." I sighed.

"Me too, hun." She replied and I switched the tv on. One of those stupid gossip shows was on but Skip liked them so I left it. I had pretty much tuned it out just getting lost in my own thoughts until I heard:

"One Direction's Harry Styles and Niall Horan spotted with the long lost Kandy 'Lollie' Heart and young child this morning."

I faced the tv and turned it up.

"Harry was photographed carrying the boy in and Niall carried him out. What does that mean for them? Who is the child? And where has Lollie been for so long?

My jaw dropped as a picture of the four of us came onto the screen. I got my phone out and dialed.

"Niall, have you seen what they are saying?" I said frantically when he picked up.

"Yeah, we are in a meeting about it right now." He replied.

"Call me back as soon as you can, okay?" I told him he said he would and we hung up. The only thing running through my head was 'Oh Shit' I was freaking out.

"One Direction reps are staying quiet on this story for the time being, however, many fans are taking to twitter and voicing their opinions." The reporter said and continued, "Among the thousands of tweet very few are supportive one fan tweeted this: "What a slut! She should be ashamed!" Not very nice. We will update you as soon as we get any more information on this story." She finished.

I didn't let it bother me though. I was only worried about Luke, Harry, and Niall. A half an hour later my phone rang.

"Hey, Lollie, it's Harry." He said when I picked up.

"What did they say?" I replied nervously.

"Well, for now they said we aren't going to say anything they don't want to lie or have any of us lie and then have everything backfire." He replied.

"They want to have a meeting with us as soon as we get the results back though." He continued.

"Okay." I told him.

"Everyone is going to keep quiet for now though. If you need anything I mean anything just call and we'll help okay?" He told and then we said goodbye and hung up. I was still scared, though. Was I going to be able to take Luke outside or would we be swarmed? For the time being I figured I ought to keep him inside. The results came in the mail a week later. As soon as I saw the big envelope I knew what it was. I took it inside and placed it on the counter. I didn't want to open it without them. I was also a bit scared to find out what it revealed. Skip walked in smiling until she saw the envelope.

"That the results?" She asked and I nodded, "Want us to take Luke for the day?"

I nodded, "Yeah I will go get him dressed." I replied shakily.

I got him dressed and kissed him goodbye. He hugged me tightly and ran to Skip. After they were gone I got my phone out. It took a good twenty minutes for me to get the courage to dial.

"Hey, Lollie, I was just about to call you." Niall answered cheerfully.

"The results are here." I told him my hands trembling.

"Oh already? Well, we were on our way over anyway see you in about 30." He replied the cheerfulness now gone from his voice. I told him that was fine and we hung up. For the next 25 minutes I stared at the envelope on my coffee table. I was petrified. I jumped when they knocked. I let them in and they sat across from me on the couch with the coffee table in between us. I stared at it like it was on fire.

"So...who opens it?" I asked quietly still staring at the envelope.

"Why don't you open it, Lollie?" Harry asked. I shook my head my hands were already covered in sweat.

"I'll open it. Okay?" Niall piped in. We both nodded and he picked the envelope that would change our lives up off the table. My heart was pounding against my chest. He slid his finger under the flap and my hands shook. Finally, he pulled out a single piece of paper.

"Here goes nothing," He began and I held my breath, "Lukas Trystan Heart's father is 99.99% Harry Edward Styles." He read out and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This story is complete fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 12: Waking Up**

"Lollie, aye, Lollie, wake up." I heard and opened my eyes. Skip's face came into view. "Thank God. Are you alright?" She asked and helped me sit up. I didn't see anyone else around.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Harry and Niall are on the porch. They called me when you passed out. Sean dropped me off and took Luke for ice cream. What happened?"

"Harry is Luke's father." I replied emotionless.

"Oh." She said.

"i guess I got so nervous I forgot to breathe." I said feeling better.

"Well, I'm gonna send them in and call Sean, Okay?" She asked and I nodded. She went on the porch and they walked in a minute later.

"Sorry for scaring you two. I guess I just forgot to breathe." I said as they sat down.

"So what now?" Harry asked me.

I took a deep breath and replied, "I guess we need to tell Lukas first. Other than that I'm not too sure."

He nodded. Niall hadn't looked at me since they came back in.

"Guess, I will, uh give you two a minute." Harry said getting up. He went outside and Niall finally looked at me.

"He'll be a great dad to him." He said with tears in his eyes.

"You would have too. You know that." I said looking at the floor.

"He's a great kid. Harry is a lucky guy." He replied his voice cracking.

"Niall, I-I don't know what to say. I can't, you're, this is." I trailed off.

"Look, um, I am gonna go." he replied. I nodded holding back my tear. They left and Skip came in. She hugged me while I cried. I wasn't crying because it was Harry but because it wasn't Niall. I was so confused. I just thought it would be easier if it was Niall. I still loved him. I wanted him to have a bit of happiness with all the crap about the situation. I slept with his best mate and had his child. I just wanted him to get that one thing out of all of it. I knew he was going to have to see Harry raising Luke and wishing it was him. I felt horrible for him. I knew with all my heart though that Harry would be wonderful to our son. Harry and I hadn't been in love. Hell, we were barely friends. I was attracted to him sure but I loved Niall and I felt it made more sense for it to be him. I knew that if he was Niall's we still had a chance but Harry and I would probably never be together. That hurt. I felt like no one would want me. All Niall would ever see in Lukas was mine and Harry's betrayal. I cried a little while longer and then dried it up to look on the bright side. Luke would have a father in his life and Harry would be a great one. I was determined to make the best of it. Luke ran into my arms pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hey did you have fun with Uncle Doo?" I asked pulling him onto my lap.

"Yep." He replied and told me all they had done.

Harry called me first thing the next day.

"Hey, management wants to meet with us today." He said quickly.

"Okay, is it alright if Lukas comes along? Skip and Sean are having a day together." I replied.

"Yeah, I will be there in a bit to pick you both up." He answered and we hung up.

I got Lukas ready and fed him then I heard Harry pull up. I picked Lukas up and answered the door. He came in and Luke reached for him. He took him into his arms.

"Luke, do you remember asking me about having a daddy?" I asked him.

"Yup." He replied playing with Harry's curls.

"Well, Harry is your daddy." I said.

He smiled at Harry, "You daddy?"

Harry smiled and laugh, "Sure am." he answered and Lukas hugged him.

"Mommy and daddy YAY!" he said excited. We chuckled at him and walked out.

"Don't worry about getting his car seat I bought one." Harry said carrying Luke to his car.

"Already?" I asked amused.

"I figured I would need it." he replied.

"Oh its fine I was just surprised is all." I told him as he expertly strapped him in. We got in the front and explained to Luke that we had to go see some very important people and he had to be very good and play with Loopy till we were finished. He promised he would. He asked Harry all kinds of question and Harry answered all of them no matter how silly they were. I could tell he loved Luke already. I smiled while I listened to the two of them. When we were a few minutes away Lukas asked a question that surprised me.

"Do I wook wike you?"

Harry answered, "I think you look like your beautiful mommy." I blushed and Harry smiled.

"Oh. Uncle Doo says I wook wike you." He replied.

"You look like both of us." I told him.

"Otay good. I don't wanna wook wike a dirl, mommy." He replied. Harry and I laughed. After that, he quietly played in the back seat until we stopped. Harry held his right hand and Luke grabbed me with his left and we walked into the building together. Niall and the other guys were in the lobby.

"Loopy!" Luke yelled and ran to Louis.

"Hey Buddy." He replied picking him up.

"Miss you whole bunch." Luke told him.

"Well, I missed you more." Louis replied and hugged him.

"How's it goin'?" Liam asked me.

"Good, I think." I replied. Niall didn't say anything to me, hell, he didn't even look at Harry and I.

"Ready to get this over with?" Harry asked me. I nodded and followed him to the elevator. I heard Niall get up and follow me. We rode to the third floor in silence. We got off the elevator and went into the conference room. We took our seats with Harry in the middle. Everyone got quiet and some man that I guessed was the boss stood up.

"We all know why we're here, right?" He asked and everyone nodded, "Alright, good. Now what do we do about all this? We have some questions that need to be answered first and then we will discuss solutions okay?" He asked turning to the three of us. We nodded. I was extremely nervous.

"First question, you and Harry conceived your son while you and Niall were still together, is that correct?" He asked me.

I cleared my throat, "Yes."

"On your 18th birthday?"

"Mhmm." I answered embarassed.

"Were you both intoxicated?"

"We were." I answered shakily.

"Sorry for these questions but we have to ask."

"I understand." I replied.

"You're doing great, Lollie." Harry assured me and held my hand under the table.

"Niall, is it true that you remained at the club while they left to take care of a sick 'Skip' Murphy?" He asked and Niall nodded not looking up.

"Okay. Miss Heart when did you find out that you were pregnant?"

"About a month after my birthday."

He continued to ask me question for a few minutes before turning to Harry.

"What are your plans as far as your child with Lollie?"

"I want to be as much a part of his life as I can. I want to be a good father to him and help Lollie all I can." He answered gently squeezing my hand.

"And what about your plans with Lollie?"

"I don't really have any but it would be great to get along especially for Luke. Other than that only time will tell." He replied looking at me. I smiled at him.

"Okay, Niall we need you to answer some questions now." He looked up at his name. They asked him some routine questions and then discussed amongst themselves while we sat there.

"Alright. I think we may have to go about this with pretty much complete honesty." He said turning his attention back to us.

"First, we will put out a statement to the media. We will change a few details such as telling them that Lollie and Niall broke up earlier in the day to be just friends and Harry and Lollie had a connection early on. Other than that everyone will be pretty honest. As far as interviews and things just do what makes you feel comfortable."

We nodded. "That's about it. If we need anything else we will let you know."

We stood up to leave but Harry didn't let go of my hand. Niall glanced at our joined hands and left. We walked out together to get Lukas.

"Mommy Daddy!" he came running. Harry picked him up.

"Were you a good boy?" I asked him.

"Yup. Loopy said we go fun place amorrow?"

Louis came walking up, "I told him we could take him to the zoo if it was okay with you guys."

Harry looked at me, "What do you think?"

"Sure." I replied.

We figured it would be easier if Luke and I stayed with them that night and we could head to the zoo in the morning. I needed to get Luke something to wear though so we had to go shopping. Louis, Luke, Harry and I were in the lobby when I brought it up.

"Um, I don't mind staying here but Luke and I don't have any clothes for tomorrow."

"we'll have to go shopping, I guess." Harry replied.

"Okay, but what about the paparazzi? Won't we be swarmed since they released the statement?" I asked.

"Yeah but we will tomorrow anyway so we might as well." Louis shrugged.

"Right, well, let's go let the guys know." Harry said. I picked Lukas up and we went to tell them. Niall, Liam, and Zayn got quiet when we walked in.

"We were gonna go shopping if any of you would like to come along?" Louis said. At that moment Luke started squirming in my arms to get down so I let him down and he ran directly to Niall. I was afraid Niall would ignore him but he didn't. He picked him up and smiled at him.

"How are you little buddy?" Niall asked him.

Luke smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I need to get a few things." Liam said.

"Me too." Zayn replied.

"You go too Nil?" Luke asked him.

"If you want me too." He said and Luke nodded at him smiling. We all gathered in the lobby to leave and we could see cameras flashing before we even got to the door. Harry picked Lukas up and held my hand through the crowd of photographers.

"What is your son's name?" "How old is he now?" Were just a couple of the dozens of questions we heard and ignored. Harry drove while I rode shotgun with everyone else in the back. Lukas wasn't even phased by the cameras. He was in the back blabbing to Niall. Harry would look over at me and smile every few minutes. He was genuinely happy, you could seeit written all over his face. Niall seemed happy as well and would laugh when Luke said something funny. We got to the mall and because there were so many photographers Liam called to have security help. Luke wanted me to carry him this time so securtiy stayed closer to he and I. We made it in okay and went to the children's store first. Luke quickly got down and grabbed Louis and Niall to drag them to the toys. Harry and I went to the clothes.

"How about this?" Harry asked and held up footie pajamas.

"He doesn't like his feet covered when he sleeps." I answered.

"Oh." He replied putting it back and looking a bit discouraged.

"Hey, it's okay, you'll know all about him in no time." I said touching his arm. When I did about a hundred cameras flashed outside.

"Yeah, hope so." He replied. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a couple of shirts for Luke. Harry held up a pair of pajamas with lions on them and I smiled and nodded.

"Perfect." I told him and he smiled brightly. He spotted something and walked to the shoes. I followed him out of curiousity.

"What size shoe does he wear?" He asked as I walked over.

"Size 6, why?"

"I am buying him these." He replied holding up a pair of white converse that matched his. I laughed and we went to find Luke so we could check out. We found him pulling Louis around with Niall trailing behind them arms full of toys.

"Would you believe Louis picked most of these out?" Niall laughed. We laughed with him and told Luke we had to go. Harry insisted on paying so I let him. We left that store and went to a clothing store. Luke wanted Harry to watch him ride some of the mechanical rides they had in the mall so the rest of us went on in to the store. I was looking through some shirts when Niall walked over to me.

"Hey." he said shuffling his feet.

"Hey." I replied as I continued to look through the shirts.

"I just want you to know that I am happy for you." He said and I saw right through it.

"You don't have to pretend for my sake, Niall. I know you are hurt." I said looking in his eyes.

"I am but its okay. Luke helps." He replied and smiled. He walked away after that. Luke came running to me. I picked him up and grabbed my clothes. We got our stuff and when the others were done we went to the food court.

"Mommy kickin." Luke told me so I got him some chicken and fries. Harry and I sat on either side of him as he ate. When we were all finished Luke reached for Harry. He picked him up and Luke laid his head on Harry's shoulder and fell right to sleep. It was so cute I took a picture.

"I must've tired him out." Louis said.

On our way out all the guys shushed the photographers and pointed to Luke who was sleeping soundly on Harry. They all said, 'aw' and took pictures as Harry smiled proudly and held my hand. We both got in after Harry gently placed Luke in his seat. The others rode back with security.

"I had fun today with him and with you." He said glancing at me.

"I did too." I replied smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 13: The Zoo**

Luke and I slept in Harry's bed and he slept on the couch. Luke was so excited to go to the zoo it took and hour to get him to go to sleep. He didn't doze off until Harry started singing to him. It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. Harry gently knocked on the door in the morning. I got up and opened it without thinking. I had pants on but I had borrowed one of his tank tops and when I had turned over to get up it had twisted exposing my bra.

"I, uh." He said as his eyes drifted to my chest. I looked down and blushed quickly adjusting the top.

"Uh, sorry I just need to get some clothes." He said.

"It's okay go ahead. Could you just keep an eye on him while I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm just gonna change." He replied.

I went into his room when I was finished and I forgot to knock. I saw him pulling his shirt on and I couldn't breathe. His chest and stomach were amazing and I imagined running my fingers down them slowly.

"Hm." He said. He had caught me string and I blushed looking away.

"Sorry I should have knocked." I replied embarrassed.

He walked over to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Don't be sorry. I would've stared if it was you." Then he kissed my cheek softly and left. My whole body tingled from his words.

I woke Lukas up and got him dressed. Harry said he'd watch him while I got ready. I put on the purple top with a lace back and my black skinny jeans and ballet flats. I ran a brush through my hair and I stepped out of his room.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup, Daddy shared his banna with me." Luke said smiling. Harry laughed and called the guys to tell them we were ready. Luke held my hand as we went down to the lobby but when he spotted Louis he took off after him. Louis picked him up and we all walked out. The cameras were flashing like crazy but Luke just smiled and waved at them. He was already a little ham. Harry took my hand as we went out. Louis put Luke in his car seat and once we were all in we took off. Luke convinced Louis to sing to him like his daddy did and then we all joined in. We were all laughing when we arrived at the zoo. Luke wanted to walk and held Harry's hand all through the zoo. We got to the elephant inclosure and Harry's phone rang.

"Yeah, okay, well I will have to ask her. I know but its up to her." He said to whoever was on the line. He took the phone from his ear and turned to me.

"Management want us to do an interview tomorrow. Is that okay?" He asked me.

"Sure. I mean I don't really know what to say to them though." I replied.

"She said yeah. Okay we'll be there." He said and hung up. Lukas was very taken with the elephants but was really excited to see the lions. He ran up to the glass when we got to it and was silent. He loved them. We had lunch at the zoo and a bit later Luke was getting fussy and wanted Harry to hold him. Harry picked him up and I swear he fell right to sleep again. Harry laughed when I mentioned it to him. We left the zoo and went back to their hotel. Harry put Lukas in his bed and sat on the couch with me.

"So what do want to do now?" He asked.

"Rest. Luke wore me out." I replied.

"I think we all wore him out." He laughed. He turned on a movie and about halfway through it I fell asleep. I woke up when I heard Lukas. Harry had fallen asleep as well, holding me against his chest no less. He must have cuddled me while he was sleeping. When I tried to move his gripped tightened. I nudged him a bit.

"Harry, Lukas is awake we have to get up." I said and he woke up smiling at me. He kissed my cheek and turned to Luke.

"Want to go find Louis?" He asked him and Luke nodded Harry picked him up and I followed them out. We spent a couple of hours watching them play around before it started to get close for dinner. I told Harry we needed to go home and he said he would take us. We left and Luke was kinda upset because Louis couldn't come home with us. He promised to see Luke soon though and he cheered up some. He fell asleep a few minutes away from the house. Harry got out and walked me in while I carried Luke. Skip smiled as we walked in and I put Lukas to bed. I went back in the living room and Skip was gone.

"Thank you for taking him to the zoo he loved it." I told Harry.

"I enjoyed taking him. I think Louis had more fun than he did." He laughed.

"So when do you want to see him again?" I asked and smiled.

"Well, actually we have the interview in the morning and then I was thinking you and I could spend some time together to talk about things." He said taking my hand in his.

"That sounds nice." I replied. He kissed my cheek and told me to give Luke a hug for him and then he left. I smiled but I was still a bit weirded out by the whole thing. I mean we had just got back in touch and all this crazy stuff was happening. I mean it was nice but I didn't want to jump into anything. I figured we could become friends again and then maybe something more but really I didn't even know if he and I would be good for each other. I knew we made great kids but I wasn't sure about a relationship. I went to bed thinking of all that and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This story is complete fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 14: Slowly Fallin'**

The next day Harry picked Luke and I up to go to the interview. It was for some sort of gossip show. Louis wanted to babysit so we left Luke with him. He promised to call if anything went wrong but I knew that Liam was close by and wouldn't let it get too out of hand. Harry and I left their hotel and went to the interview. I was starting to get a little nervous about it and when Harry saw my hands starting to shake he reached over with his and held mine still.

"You are going to do fine. Don't worry." He assured me.

"I hope you're right." I replied.

We got to the station a few minutes later and when we got out of the car he held my hand through the crowd of paparazzi. When we got inside we were rushed into makeup and were wired with microphones. When they were finished we just had to wait to hear our names. Harry took my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Now, we have Harry Styles and Lollie Heart." The female anchor said and everyone clapped. We walked out and waved. Harry kept my hand in his and I was thankful for it because I was so nervous.

"How are you both?" She asked smiling at us.

"Good, yeah, really good." Harry replied smiling proudly.

"Alright, well, let's get right to it then. How is your son?" She asked turning to me.

"He's almost three now and doing great." I replied trying to keep my voice from showing my nerves.

"How was it not knowing who was the father for so long?" She asked and Harry started rubbing slow circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"It was hard, but he's here now to stay in Luke's life." I replied smiling at him.

Then she asked a tough one, "Why did you disappear?"

"Um, a lot of reasons actually. I now realize I was wrong, but I was 18 and I didn't know what else to do." I replied shrugging.

"Harry, how did you feel when you found out that you are his father?"

"At first, I was really scared. Then I thought 'I'm a dad'. To think that I helped make this amazing little person and that I am a part of him feels amazing." He replied holding back tears.

Everyone in the audience said, "Awwwwwwww!"

The rest of the interview went fine. When it was over Harry took a few pictures with fans. He was so cute with them. He called them babe and made funny faces with them. After that we left. He drove to a small pizza place and parked. We walked in holding hands and he led me to a table in the back. We sat across from each other and ordered.

When the waitress left with our order I asked, "So, how do you want to work this visitation thing out?"

"Well, we are only going to be here in the states for about another month or so. I was thinking that it might be nice if you and Luke came with us for a bit." He quietly said.

"Harry, I don't know." I replied.

"I know my mom would love to meet him and you guys wouldn't have to stay the whole time. I know that's a lot to ask but I feel complete with you two and I want you with me." He said looking down.

"Just give me some time to think about it, Okay?" I replied and he nodded smiling a bit.

"What about us?" He asked.

"What do you mean by 'us'?"

"I mean that I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?"

"Everything is happening so fast and so many things are changing that I really just don't know. I mean I would like to but let's just go slow for now." I answered.

"I understand. You'll give me a chance though, right?" He asked pleading with his green eyes.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that we are together. It just means we're well, I'm not sure, okay?" I replied and he nodded smiling. We talked more as we ate and when we were finished we went back to get Lukas. We found him and Louis passed out on the couch. Louis was on his back with Luke snoozing away on his chest. There were toys all over the floor and what looked like food coloring all over Louis' face. Harry took a picture on his phone and when it clicked Louis woke up.

"You're back." He whispered. I nodded and gently picked Luke up. He grunted but stayed asleep.

"What happened to your face?" Harry quietly asked as Louis stood up.

"Oh, ha, yeah, we decided to make green eggs and ham." He laughed.

"I am gonna take them home be back in a bit." Harry told him. Louis nodded and we left. When we were about halfway there my phone rang.

"Hey, Liam, what's up?" I answered.

"Everyone's been invited to a party tonight." He replied happily.

"Okay that's great for them. Why are you calling me?" I asked.

"Well, I called to tell you that I want to introduce Luke to _Toy Story. _I am not really into the whole party thing." He replied.

"Okay. I guess we will be back there later." I told him. We hung up and he texted me the details of the party.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Seems all of us have been invited to a house party. Liam wants to stay at the hotel and watch Luke so I can go too." I laughed.

"When?"

"He said we should get to the party around 10. I'm guessing whoever is throwing it is close to one of you."

"Probably one of Louis' friends." He replied. "Be nice to get out, if you want to go."

"I want to go with you." I replied and kissed his knuckles. He smiled and when we got to my house Lukas woke up. He ran inside once I got him out and he went to find Sean. Harry and I went inside and found Luke on Sean's lap telling him all about what he did with Louis. Sean and Skip were leaving in the morning to visit Ireland but would be back in a week or so. Harry's phone rang and he excused himself and went outside to answer it.

"So how was everything?" Skip asked me.

"Everything went fine. He's asked Luke and I to go to the UK with him though and I am not sure." I replied.

"Wow. You should go. Luke would love it!" She replied.

"I don't know. I told him to let me think about it." I told her.

"What is there to think about? Going to the UK with a hot guy and taking your son along. Sounds perfect to me." She replied.

"Lots. Taking my son to a new country, meeting Harry's mom, and what about where Harry and I stand? If we were to get in an argument Luke and I would have to leave and Luke would be so disappointed. Plus, if he and I don't get along it could have serious consequences for him." I stated.

"Just have fun. Don't worry so much. When you are ready to decide whether to go or not write down the pro's and con's and then make a decision." She said after thinking for a minute. Harry came back in and sat on the couch with me. Skip joined Sean with Luke in his room.

"So, excited to party with us?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yes and no." I replied, he knew what I meant.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will be fine." He said and kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back.

"That was nice." I said so he placed his right hand on my face and kissed me again. This time I pushed him back and he smiled.

"I gotta go get ready." I told him standing up. He got up and pulled me into him.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered and leaned down to press his lips to mine. He had one hand on my waist and the other on the back of my neck holding me to him. I leaned into him and kissed him back putting my arms around him and rubbing his back softly. He pulled back and smiled then walked to Luke's room. I took a deep breath and went to my room.

Kissing him was so different. His lips fit with mine so perfectly and he held me so close. Almost as if he was afraid to let go. I knew that even though I still had love for Niall that I was fastly falling for Harry. I felt a bit guilty for it but I knew I wasn't doing anything wrong. I finished getting ready and pushed my thoughts aside to focus on having fun.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 15: Party**

After getting Lukas ready we said our goodbyes to Skip and Sean and left. We got to the hotel and took Lukas to Liam's room.

"Hey guys. Come on in." He said when he opened the door.

"I'm gonna go get ready, be back soon." Harry told me and kissed my cheek. I sat on the couch cushion by Liam while Luke played with some toys on the floor.

"So, Harry told me he invited you two to go with us."

"He did." I replied.

"He must really like you." He told me.

"I don't think its like that. He just wants to see Lukas more." I replied.

"He didn't invite any other girls to go. Plus, he's never acted the way he acts around you with any other girl he's been with. Hell, he's never slept on the couch when a female has been sleeping in his bed." He stated.

"I like him too. I'm just scared." I replied looking at the floor.

"I understand and I'm always here for you. You know that, right?" He said.

"Thanks, Li." I said and hugged him. A few minutes later Harry came back and after kissing Lukas goodbye we went to wait on everyone in the lobby.

"Lollie, you look hot!" I heard Louis' voice behind me.

"Thanks, Lou. You don't look so bad yourself." I replied as he hugged me.

"You think I don't know that." He said and laughed.

"Come on, Zayn, they're waiting for us." I heard Niall say so I moved closer to Harry. They came to where we were all standing and we made our way out. There were paparazzi waiting outside of the doors.

"Where's Luke?" "Good parents stay home" "Looking hot Lollie" "Where are you all going?" We heard numerous questions but when Harry heard a couple of them commenting on our parenting he started to go after them.

"Don't. It's not worth it." I said and he kept walking but I could tell he was still furious even when we got in the car. We got in the very back of the van while Zayn was in front of us and Niall was driving. Lou was in the passenger seat. When we pulled away Harry was still breathing hard so I decided to try and get him to calm down. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to lay on top of me in the seat. I put my fingers in his hair and kissed him hard. He smiled in the kiss and rubbed my side. We stayed like that until Zayn cleared his throat. We adjusted ourselves and sat back up.

"Almost there." Zayn said trying to stifle a laugh.

"I was." Harry grunted. He was calm though and that made me happy. He smiled and held my hand. We got to the house a few minutes later and I was grateful that it was private property and though photographers could try to get pictures through the gate we couldn't really hear them. We all got out and saw a lot of camera flashes from the end of the driveway. We didn't pay them any attention and walked inside. The party was already going strong so Harry and I went to get a drink. A blonde woman came walking up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Harry, where have you been?" The woman slurred.

"Hi, Marissa, this is Kandy my girl." He said taking her arms off of him. I smiled and she stuck her nose in the air and walked off. I laughed and shook my head.

"Sorry, about that. We had a thing ages ago." He told me as he handed me my drink. I nodded and sipped my drink. We walked to where the rest of the guys were and Harry sat down. There wasn't room on the couch so he patted his lap and I sat down putting my arm around him. He took the opportunity to poke my side making me giggle. Niall rolled his eyes but tried to hide it while he took a long pull from his beer. I felt bad for him. I knew he still loved me but I hoped eventually he would move on. He got up a few minutes later and when he returned he had a glass with dark liquor in it. I guess he was going to get drunk. I finished my drink so Harry and I went to the bar for another.

"You look so incredibly beautiful tonight." He whispered into my ear. I blushed and he smiled at me. We took our drinks back to the couch and sat next to each other. The guys had gone off to mingle. He put his arm around me and smiled proudly.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked poking his ribs.

"I must be the luckiest guy in this room. How did I get so lucky?" He asked and put his hand under my chin tilting my face to his and kissing me. Another song came on and he pulled me up to dance with him. He took our drinks and sat them down to lead me into the center of the crowd of people and pulled me close to him. I was so much shorter than him so he rested his chin on my head and we slowly swayed to the music. After the song we started to head back to the couch but I needed to go to the restroom so he showed me where it was and told me he would be at the couch when I got out. I used the bathroom and walked out. The hallway was dimly lit and I felt a strong arm pull my hand and lead me into a dark room.

"Harry?" I called out. He didn't answer.

"Harry are you playing games with me?" Still no answer.

"Look, if you don't answer I'm gonna leave." I said into the darkness. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"It's me." Niall said his accent coming through more because he was drunk.

"What is it, Niall, Harry's waiting for me?" I asked.

"I still remember when it was me waiting for you." He said quietly.

"Times change, people change, and Niall everything is different." I told him.

"Are you telling me that you don't feel anything for me?" He slurred and I could tell he was on the verge of tears.

I knew this was going to hurt him and I was going to lie but I said, "Not anymore, Niall. I'm sorry. What we had was great but I want Harry."

His head fell and he moved closer to me, "So you don't feel anything?" He said touching my shoulder. I shook my head. He pressed his lips to my forehead and stepped back, "I understand. Just so you know though, I could never hate you. I will always love you. All we can do now is move on, I guess." His voice broke but he continued, "I want you to be happy more than anything. If you are happy then I can try to be happy but if he hurts you I won't be nice anymore. I will hurt him." He said his voice getting a bit louder.

"I want you to be happy, too. Be happy for you. Don't worry about me anymore. You deserve better." I told him and I walked out to go meet Harry. I had tears threatening to slide down my face so I wiped my eyes quickly before sitting down next to him. He smiled as I sat down but when he saw my face his eyes were taken over with concern.

"What's the matter?" He asked putting his arm around me and pulling me onto his lap.

"I ran into Niall." I told him as a tear slid down my cheek.

"What the hell did he do?" He asked his tone getting angrier.

"Nothing. I just told him I was happy. He said he was happy for me. Its not that I want him or anything it's just hard ya know?" I replied and sniffled.

"Its okay, babe. I understand." He said and rubbed my back. I stopped feeling sad after a minute though and dried it up. He smiled and kissed my lips softly.

"You are so sweet, Harry. Thank you for understanding." I told him and kissed him again.

"No need to thank me." He replied. We danced to another slow song and he asked if I wanted to leave. I told him I did so he went to find the guys while I sat on the couch. A few minutes later I heard yelling and went to find out what was going on. I went into the kitchen and Louis was holding back an angry Niall while Zayn pushed an infuriated Harry back. I went over to where they were.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!" Niall yelled at Harry.

"SHE ISN'T AN OBJECT, NIALL SHE DESERVES RESPECT!" Harry shouted back.

"GUYS! STOP IT!" I yelled. Harry calmed down when he saw me. I went over to him.

"I'm sorry for all this." He told me.

"What happened? I thought we were leaving?" I asked him with tears coming to my eyes.

"I went to find out if everyone was ready and when I saw Niall I thanked him for being such a nice guy and not giving you any grief over us." He said and I nodded wanting him to continue, "I asked if he was okay and he just went off. He said do you fuckin think I'm okay? She is supposed to be mine, not with some filthy womanizer who doesn't give a damn." my tears fell.

"Can we go?" I asked sobbing. Harry pulled me into his side and walked me out. Niall and Louis were back at the car. Louis was between us and Niall. I walked over to him and Harry tried to stop me.

"Look, Niall, I loved you I told you that and some piece of me will always love you but Harry doesn't deserve your hate. He is an amazing person and I don't care if you hate me anymore just don't hate him." I said and he looked at me.

"Why wouldn't I hate that piece of shit? He took the only thing I have ever wanted from life. He is where I should be." He said with tears in his eyes. I shook my head. Louis got between him and Harry just in case.

"Do you really think that you are better than him? He has been nothing but nice. He is an amazing father. You are out here at someone's house drunk as a skunk and screaming because he got the girl. What does that say about you Ni? Do you think you are accomplishing something? Was it worth it?" I asked.

"Was sleeping with him worth it?" He spat back at me and I couldn't help myself I reached out and slapped him hard on his face.

"Don't ever ask me that. My son came from sleeping with him. Of course it was worth it. I wouldn't trade what happened for anything and you will never know what kind of love it is to love your child if you don't grow up. Niall, I thought you were better than all this. I thought at one point you were worth it, too. I guess I was wrong." I replied and sobbed Harry came behind and pulled me to him. I lost my footing and almost fell so he picked me up. He didn't say anything just got in the car and sat with me on his lap. Louis called Paul to come get Zayn and Niall and then he drove us back to the hotel. Harry held me close to him the whole time while I sobbed. When we got to the hotel he got out and pulled me into his side shielding me from the cameras. We went to his room knowing that Luke would already be asleep in Liam's. He pulled me onto his lap when he sat on the couch.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry for all this crap I have put you through. You don't-" He cut me off.

"Look, don't start that. I love you. I know it's soon but I have never had a girl defend me like you did. That means a lot. I love you more than I can put into words." He said tilting my face up with his hand so that he was looking in my eyes when he said it. I didn't reply I just kissed him. He put his arms around me and I tangled my fingers in his curls pulling him closer. He moved his mouth from mine to trail kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I arched into him and moaned. He nibbled my neck and blew out a hot breath when I scraped my nails down his chest still clad in his button down shirt. He moved his hips into mine and put one of his hands in my hair. I pulled him back to my mouth and kissed him biting his lip when I pulled back. He groaned flipped us to where he was on top of me on his couch. He quickly took his jacket off and I popped the buttons on his shirt he threw it in the floor smiling and came back to my mouth. I tangled my hands in his hair and he ran his hands up my back pulling my dress up to my hips. He pressed his hips into mine and I moaned into the kiss. He smiled and quickly picked me up I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me. I tugged his hair gently and he lost his control and had me pushed against the nearest wall. I laughed and he looked at me with dark lustful green eyes boring into mine.

"You wanna play that game?" He whispered into my ear and nibbled on it. All I could do was moan. My legs were still wrapped around him and he just ripped the side of my underwear throwing them to the floor. I bit my lip to keep from moaning too loud. He already had me worked up. I reached between us and unbuttoned his pants. I reached inside them and wrapped my hand around him inside of his boxers. He groaned and gripped my side tightly. I pushed his bottoms down as far as I could and then they fell to the floor. He gripped both sides of my dress and ripped it off completely. It had a zipper but it was thin so he didn't have to pull too hard. It fell to the floor and he let a hot breath out against my skin before bringing his mouth back to mine. I stroked him slightly and guided his length to my entrance. He leaned back and looked in my eyes. I whined and he pushed forward I moved my hand to his neck and pulled his lips to mine. He held my legs and thrusted hard when I pulled his hair. I leaned my head back and moaned. He lavished my neck with kisses and nibbles and I arched my back.

"Harry I'm gonna..." I said breathlessly. He thrust once more and I came undone, he moaned my name and came right after. He pressed his forehead to mine and let go of my legs so my feet could touch the floor. I kissed him softly.

"Round two?" He asked raising his eye brows at me. When I nodded he led me to the bedroom. After another round we were both spent and quickly fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 16: Recovery**

I woke up the next day with Harry's strong arms wrapped around me. I smiled and tried to untangle myself so I could get up. He tightened his grip.

"Harry, I need to get up and get dressed so we can go get Luke." I told him laughing.

"Nope...you need to stay in bed with me." He said but let me go anyway.

"Another time maybe." I told him as I got up. He turned over and stretched before getting up as well. He came up behind me and put his arms around me.

"You never said anything back last night." He said and kissed my neck.

"Hmmm...to what?" I replied turning in his arms.

"I told you I love you." He said and kissed my nose.

"Oh that, I love you too." I replied and he threw me over his shoulder and didn't put me down till we were in the shower.

"You are a very dirty girl." He said and turned the water on. I laughed at him and he pulled me to him.

After a very long shower in which we got dirtier and then clean we went into his room.

"Shit, I didn't bring any clothes." I told him holding up my ripped dress.

"Here, wear some of mine." He said tossing me a t-shirt. He rummaged through his clothes and then tossed a pair of sweatpants of his on the bed.

"Thanks, but I still don't have underwear." I said and smiled.

"Just don't wear any." He said and winked while pulling on some pants.

"Oh are you gonna go without any as well?" I asked as I put on his clothes. He nodded and pulled on a t-shirt. He was about to put on a black beanie but I took it from him and put it on my own hair.

"Hey, that's mine." He said as I laughed at him.

"Not anymore. Plus I like your hair all natural." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Good thing it looks better on you anyway." He replied and kissed me. We put our shoes on and went to Liam's room. He let us in after Harry knocked and Lukas came running to us. Harry picked him up.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked him and he nodded.

"How was he?" I asked Liam.

"Good. How was the party?" He asked me in return.

"Long very complicated story." I replied.

"Later." Harry told him and after he said goodbye to Luke we left. We were on our way to the car when say came walking towards us.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys for a sec?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me put Luke in first." Harry told him, he didn't look too happy to be talking to him though. He put Luke in the car and left the door open but we the three of us walked around to the back.

"What's up?" I asked holding Harry's hand.

"Look I know Niall messed up last night but when he figures out what happened he is gonna be ashamed of himself so can you guys just take it easy on him?" He asked.

"I don't know. I mean he was drunk but those words were hurtful." I told him honestly. Harry didn't say anything.

"I am not asking you to not be mad at him, just to take it easy on him, that's all." He replied.

"It will take some time. I think he need's to understand what he's done." I told him.

"Harry?" Zayn asked him.

"Yeah, just don't expect me to be too civil." he relented after Zayn thanked us we got in the car and made our way to my house. I got a text from Liam on the way.

_Zayn told me what happened.-Liam_

_Yeah it was brutal. I thought they were gonna f*ck each other up.-Lollie_

_Niall is hating himself. Do you think you and Harry could talk to him sometime today?-Liam_

_Idk. H is still pretty pissed at him. I don't think it would be a good idea if I ask him. Maybe you could?-Lollie_

_Alright. I will call him in a bit. I am still here talking to Nialler.-Liam_

_Ok ttyl. Good luck-Lollie_

"Who was it?" Harry asked.

"It was Liam. Zayn told him what happened so he is over there talking to Niall right now." I replied.

"Oh." He said and watched the road.

"I hope you're okay." I told him.

"I am now. I love you." He said and smiled at me. I told him I loved him too. A little bit later we got to my house and he got Luke out. We went in and he helped me feed Luke and put him down for a nap and when we finally finished his cell phone rang, it was Liam of course. He put it on speaker.

"Hey, Haz, it's me. Are you still at Lollie's?" He asked when Harry picked up.

"Yeah, you're on speaker, Li." He replied.

"Oh okay. I was just over at Niall's talking to him and he is really beating himself up over what happened last night."

"And?" Harry asked already getting kind of agitated.

"Well, I know it's a lot to ask but we are best mates and I want us to get along so would you guys come back today and talk to him? I know you don't really want to but I think it would help the situation if you did." Liam said trying to convince Harry.

He looked at me and I shrugged, "Yeah we will come back tonight. Tell him to meet us in the lobby and tell Louis to be there too so he can take Luke for us." He replied and Liam said he would so they said goodbye and hung up.

"You think it will help?" I asked him as I leaned into his chest.

"I don't know but if you decide to come with us to the UK I think it is necessary that we all get along." He said putting my hair behind my ear.

"I think I will try to decide in the next couple of days. I just want to think it over a bit more. Is that okay?" I asked and turned to look at him.

He smiled, "Of course, babe, I love you." He said and kissed me. I turned back around and rested my head against his chest. We stayed like that for awhile but I had to get up and cook dinner for Luke so I leaned up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Harry asked, "I was comfortable." He pouted.

"I'm sorry, babe, but I have to cook dinner for Lukas. You wanna go get him up for me?" I asked and he nodded. He stood up and kissed me and then went to wake Luke up for me.

I went in the kitchen and I could hear Luke talking to Harry. I laughed as I listened to them. When all of us had eaten we figured we should head back to the hotel.

"I'm just gonna change first, okay?" I told Harry.

"Don't. I like it when you wear my clothes." He said and smiled. I laughed and we went to car after I got Luke and I some clothes to change into. We figured he and I could just stay the night with him and go home in the morning. The guys had a meet and greet thing so I figured Luke and I would stay home so I could catch up on some cleaning. We got to the hotel a while later and I was in stitches laughing at how Harry and Luke were going back and forth in the car. Every time Harry answered one of Luke's questions Luke would ask why and Harry would have to answer everything. They were so funny. We parked and I got Luke while Harry grabbed the bag and we went in. Luke ran to Louis when we walked in and he picked him up laughing. Niall was on one of the couches talking quietly with Liam and Louis took Luke with him to the elevator. Luke waved by to me and Harry and then turned back to Louis I assume telling him all about his time with Liam. Harry and I held hands and sat across from Niall and Liam.

"Thanks for coming." Liam said to us. We nodded.

"Look guys, I am so sorry about last night. I feel horrible." Niall said looking at us. Harry was tense and I could tell he was trying not to say anything to him.

"How could you say those things to us?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I am a drunken idiot. I guess seeing you two together just got to me and it shouldn't have. Harry I am so sorry that I tried to fight you." Niall said looking at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath before answering him, "I get that you were drunk and I forgive you for trying to fight me and as long as Lollie forgives you for what you said to her I will forgive you for that too but I am only going to tell you this once, if you ever talk to her like you did last night I will fucking end you."

"I would expect you to. I am truly sorry about all of it though." He said.

"I forgive you for it, Niall, but I will never forget it." I told him. He nodded.

"I understand. I just really, I am just so sorry." He said looking down.

"Look, Niall, just don't do it again man." Harry said getting up and patting Niall on the shoulder. After that Harry and I went to Louis' room to get Luke. We just hung out and played games together until Lukas had to go to bed. I put him in Harry's bed and joined him on the couch.

"Do you think Niall will ever be okay?" I asked him.

"I like to think so, why?" He replied putting an arm around me.

"Well, I just I want him to be happy too. I hate to think he won't be happy I still care for him." I told him.

"Yeah, I hope so too. So what do you want to do after tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well, I have to run some errands and clean a bit while you're gone but the next day I am not sure. I am kind of sick of going back and forth though." I replied.

"Then, why don't I just stay here with you?" He said.

"You would do that? Won't that be a long drive to work?" I asked him.

"Not really. I mean it's a bit of a drive but I want to see you and Luke as much as I can."

"Okay." I replied and kissed him. We went to my room and went to sleep soon after that. I was so deliriously happy but I knew it couldn't last. Somehow something would happen and fuck everything up it always did.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 17: Going?**

I woke up the next day with Harry's arms wrapped tightly around me. I was burning up though so I gently moved his arms and got up. He turned over and snapped his eyes open.

"Mmmm why did you have to get up?" He asked as he stretched.

"I have things to do today, you know that." I told him and went to my bathroom. I heard him get up and open the bedroom door. I took a shower and got dressed when I was finished I went to my living room to find Harry feeding Lukas a banana. I smiled and Luke looked up at me from his high chair.

"What is it with you and bananas?" I asked Harry as I got a drink from the fridge.

"I don't know. My mum says I have liked them forever." He replied.

"Luke always has as well. Guess I have 2 monkeys now, huh?" I asked as I passed Lukas and ruffled his curls. He giggled and took another bite. When they were done I got Luke and got him dressed while Harry showered.

"What would think if we went on a long trip with daddy?" I asked him as I combed his curls.

He tilted his head slightly to the side before answering, "Who going?"

"Loopy, Lilo, Zay, Nil, and daddy. Would you like that?" I asked.

"Yeah, me and Loopy play bunch and Lilo is Woody!" He replied and smiled brightly.

"Well, we might go with daddy soon but you can't tell anyone at day care okay?" I asked and he nodded. He heard Harry in the living room and went to go find him. At least I knew he would like it. I was still nervous about it though. I didn't have time to think much before Harry called my name. I went into the living room and he and Luke were in the floor playing with legos.

"Management called." He said his tone filled with reluctance.

"What did they say?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"They need to know about your decision ASAP." He replied.

"Why?" I asked annoyed.

"They said they need to book rooms and all that stuff. I told them you would just stay with me but they said they also have to get airplane tickets and everything. I told them I would talk to you." He answered I could tell he was a bit annoyed by them as well.

"Well, I need to go grocery shopping at the moment and pay some bills. I guess I will think about it while I'm out. You want to stay here with Luke?" I asked.

"Yeah, we will be fine. Be careful." He said as he got up and picked Luke up so they could both kiss me goodbye. I left and drove Skip's car to the store. I shopped absentmindedly while I thought about going with Harry. I really was conflicted about it. On one hand it would be a wonderful experience for Luke on the other, I was scared of what the fans would think of me there. They knew more about me disappearing than the American ones did. Also, how was I going to face people in Ireland? Plenty of people know about Niall and I there, what if Harry or Lukas gets hate? I was also just nervous to travel with them. Niall had already had an outburst once what if it happens again but no one is there for damage control. I tried looking at it objectively but I hadn't made my mind up when I checked out at the grocery store so I decided to make the pros and cons list when I got in the car.

I put the groceries in the back and got in the driver's seat. I reached in the glovebox and pulled out a pen and an old envelope. I started writing.

_Pros Cons_

_Good for Lukas Long time to get there with a toddler_

_Harry will get to see him more Have to be around Niall_

_See old friends They will be busy a lot with the tour_

_Be nice to get away Travel with five guys and all their crew_

When I had finished I had made up my mind so I decided to tell Harry when I got to the house. I brought the groceries in and put them away. Harry was watching tv with the baby monitor right next to him. I figured he had put Luke down for his nap. He looked at me and smiled when I sat across from him.

"I have made my mind up." I told him and he raised his eyebrows.

"And..."

"We are going to go. On one condition." I told him.

"Yeah, and what is that?" He asked excitedly.

"You and I won't go to Ireland." I said and waited for his reaction.

He looked confused, "Why don't you want to go to Ireland?" He asked.

"I don't want to run into anyone there. Also, I don't want to answer all the questions of the people I know there. It will be too hard to explain everything." I replied.

"Well, I can't not go. We have like five performances there." He said.

"If you need to go that's fine, but Lukas and I will just stay away from there."

"Okay, I will let management know. I think we could work it out. I can't believe you are actually gonna go with me!" He exclaimed and picked me up taking us in circles. He kissed me and set me back down. He said he was going to go call management and let them know. I sat on the couch and prayed that I was making the right decision.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 18: Going away**

When he called management he said they acted as if Luke and I shouldn't be going but didn't come right out and say it he said he didn't care and they would just have to deal with it. He made arrangements for Luke and I to go on ahead of them while they go to Ireland so we wouldn't have to. We spent most of our time before the trip packing and spending time together. The other guys kind of missed him though and I felt a little guilty about that. He decided to hang out with them the night before we were set to leave and I was fine with that. He would be at my house in the morning to pick us up and head to the airport. Skip had called a few days before they were supposed to get back to tell me they were all set to come home but wouldn't be able to get back until the day after we left. I was a bit sad that I couldn't see them before we were going to leave but told her to be careful and keep my house relatively clean.

~The night before the flight~

Lukas and I were eating dinner when Harry called. Luke perked up knowing who it was.

"Hey, babe. How is it going?" I asked.

"Good, everyone wants to go to a bar, though. I am gonna drive so no worries." He said and I could hear Lou booing in the background.

"That's good. Luke misses you." I told him.

"Yeah, tell him I love him and will see him in the morning." He said and I could tell he was smiling.

"I will. I love you." I replied. He said it back and told me to tell Luke he loved him as well. Luke was so excited to leave and see everyone he went to bed early I sat in the living room and got my laptop out. I decided to get on my long inactive twitter and see what was happening in the world. I logged in using the password I knew by heart and my twitter was crazy. I had about 300k followers and tons of DM's. 99% of them were from Niall when I had disappeared. I deleted them and then I saw I had one that was really old from Harry. It was the day I left.

_I don't know where you have gone. I wish I did. I hope it wasn't my fault. I just want you to know that if you want to talk to me I'm here. I don't think what happened between us was a mistake. It felt too right for it to be. I miss you. You are the only girl I have ever met that makes me want to shout from the rooftops about what I feel for you. I know you are in love with Niall but I just wanted you to know. Maybe it will change your mind. I don't know what happened to make you leave but you should know that if you come back I won't hold it against you. Niall, misses you a lot. I don't know if he misses you as much as me though. I have been missing you for a very long time. The day I first saw you I knew you were going to be important to me. I don't know if you will read this. I don't know if I want you to. I wish I had met you first then I wouldn't have to miss you. I wouldn't let you get away from me. I am not trying to put him down but if you were mine, I would keep you close at all times. I couldn't stand it if I didn't. I told him what happened between us and being Niall he forgave us as soon as I told him. I couldn't be sorry for it though. I feel like I should but I would have to regret it and I don't. Anyway, if you read this just know that I want you to come back. I don't know if you will but I need you. I feel so lost. My heart is aching worse every moment that you're gone. I feel like such an idiot for not telling you how I felt before but I felt like you didn't want to hear it. I guess hindsight is 20/20 though. Please come back or call or let me know you're still alive. I am so worried. I love you._

I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes as I read it. I knew he liked me then but I had no idea he felt like that. My phone rang beside me. I picked it up without looking at the number.

"Hey, babe, how are you?" Harry asked.

"You really felt that way about me then?" I asked my voice cracking.

"What do you mean?" He asked worry in his voice.

"I just read the message you sent me after I left."

"Oh, yeah...I meant what I said. I still feel that way. Even more now." He said.

"Harry you are amazing." I said and smiled.

"Not really, just in love with you." He said and chuckled.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Just got back to the hotel. Everyone got blasted." He replied.

"Excited?"

"Yeah, they were all excited to be back on tour. I was just excited to have you and Luke go with me." He said.

"Aw."

"Well, I guess I should try and get some sleep. I have to pick up two important people in the morning." Harry said so we said our love and goodbyes and hung up. I turned off my computer and went to bed feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. I slept horribly though because of my nerves. I woke up way too early and got ready. I finished packing up my smaller things and putting some snacks together for Luke and when I was finished it was time to get him up. He was a bit grumpy but didn't fight me when I got him dressed. I fed him breakfast and brushed his teeth and he watched cartoons until Harry pulled up. He went running to the door and yelling for him. Harry picked him up and came over and gave me a kiss.

"I missed you last night." He said and set Luke down.

"I missed you too." I replied and kissed him again. He smiled and went to get our bags. I put Luke's jacket on him and his beanie that matched his daddy's because heaven forbid the kid didn't match him. He already looked like him and Luke still wanted to match him. I laughed and Harry came to pick him up. We got in the car and headed to the airport. Luke had fallen asleep on the way so we rode in a pleasant silence. There were paparazzi all over the place though. I guess they wanted to get some pictures before the guys leave the states. Paul came outside and got our bags while I got Luke out and Harry took my hand so we could make our way through the crowd. He smiled at them and gave his famous cupcake face when they told him Luke looked just like him. I laughed and Luke just smiled and waved at them. When we got inside Luke ran to Louis and started fussing at him for not coming to see him. We boarded soon after and I was really nervous of how Luke was gonna be on the airplane. He cried when he couldn't sit with Louis but cheered up when we said he could later. He really didn't act any different than usual just talking to everyone and smiling a lot. Harry and I held hands through the takeoff. The flight was fine and Luke was great. I couldn't believe it went so well.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This story is complete fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 19: Wonderful**

Everything was going great. The tour was amazing. Lukas and I went to a few but I always made him wear earplugs so the noise wouldn't hurt him. Harry and I were getting along great and it was amazing. Lukas was having the time of his life. We took him everywhere and he was loving it. He even learned to speak better while we were there. He picked up on their accents though and Harry thought it was the most amazing thing ever. He was such a proud father. Niall had started to get better about things. He didn't look so sullen all the time and he loved being around Lukas. Louis went with us when we took Luke to meet Harry's mother. She was absolutely thrilled and didn't even mention me disappearing. Luke loved her leaps and bounds as well. She had him more spoiled than before in less than two hours. Harry was ecstatic about that. We had been gone about four months and it was getting close to Luke's third birthday. Louis decided he wanted to plan everything with Liam and I let them. All I wanted was for Luke to be happy and have a good birthday. We were watching tv in Harry's flat when Louis called.

"Hey is Luke allergic to anything?" He asked when Harry picked up. I shook my head and he told him he wasn't.

"Why do you need to know if he is allergic to anything anyway?" He asked.

"No reason. So the party is tomorrow and we have everything ready. Liam is going to pick Lollie and Luke up in the morning and then you are to meet me at the place." Louis told him. I didn't know what he meant and I looked at Harry in question. He told me not to worry and continued to talk to Louis. He got off the phone soon after and turned to me.

"Excited?" He asked me smiling.

"Sort of. But I am kinda sad too. My baby is turning three tomorrow." I said and pouted.

"Oh, don't be sad. He has to grow up." He said and hugged me. I laughed and we spent the rest of the day playing with Luke. The next morning Harry was gone when I woke up but left me a note.

_Lollie,_

_Sorry I had to get going early. Liam will be there around 10am. He says that you should put Luke's boots on him. Don't know why. Ha. Anyway, I love you and give Luke my love. I'll see ya later. _

_Harry xx_

I smiled and worried over why Liam would want me to put Luke's boots on but I pushed it aside and got ready, I woke Luke up a bit later and got him ready as well. We had just finished eating when Liam got there. He already had the car seat in the back and once Luke was strapped we left. We pulled up to a hotel.

"The party is here?" I asked and he nodded. I got Lukas out of the back while Liam carried the presents in. Harry was waiting for us and Luke jumped down and ran to him.

"Hey, babe, everything ready?" I asked as I took his hand and he led me to the room the party was going to be in.

"Yep, just waiting on Zayn and Niall to show up. Then, we can start." He replied as we walked in. All of his family was there along with Skip and Sean.

"I didn't know they were coming." I said surprised as we walked over to them. Luke practically jumped out of Harry's arms and into Sean's.

"I knew you wanted them to be here for Luke so I got them to fly out." he replied I kissed his cheek and he smiled. The party was great. Liam and Louis had decked it out with Toy Story stuff and Luke got more presents than he knew what to do with. All of the boys had got him something individually and went together to buy him his very own little car which he loved. It was just like his daddy's of course. He drove it around and ran people over he thought it was hilarious. After having his cake and all of us singing 'Happy Birthday' to Luke Harry stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone, I would just like to say thank you for coming to my son's third birthday. We have enjoyed having you and we appreciate you being here." He said and everyone clapped. When everyone started leaving Anne asked me if she could keep Luke for the night and I said yes. He got really excited and gave me a quick kiss before leaving with her. The boys had a concert that night and Harry told me I should go so I agreed. We left and went to his sound check. They sounded great and when they were finished we just hung out backstage until the show. Harry and I were sitting together but he looked really nervous.

"Why are you so nervous? You sounded great, the show is going to be amazing." I told him.

"Yeah, um, it's gonna be great." he replied and smiled trying to hide his nervousness. I tried to make him feel better but nothing was working. The other guys goofed off but he just sat there with me fidgeting nervously. When it was showtime Harry gave me a kiss and I went down to join the crowd. The concert was amazing and fans were screaming all over the place. It was time for their twitter questions and they answered two before Harry's twitter name popped up. I looked at him confused and he smiled at me.

"This one is from our own Harry Styles." Liam said and looked at me. I was getting nervous.

"He wants to know if Lollie can come up on stage for us." Zayn said and pointed at me. I shook my head so Harry jumped down and got me to go with him. The fans cheered. He walked us to the middle of the stage. I was completely blushing I knew I had to be beet red. I was just praying I wouldn't trip or anything.

"Can we get her a mic?" Harry asked and Liam went off stage and brought one to me. When he handed it to me he winked.

"Say hi." Louis said laughing. I squinted my eyes at him and lifted the mic.

"Hi everyone." I said and waved they cheered. Liam said my name so I turned to him.

"Tell everyone how long you have known us idiots." He said smiling.

"Since before there was such a thing as directioners." I laughed. Harry tapped my shoulder and when I turned back around he was down on one knee. I started shaking.

"Lollie, I want to know just one thing." He laughed and took my shaking hand in his. "Will you make me the happiest guy on the planet and marry my stupid ass?" He asked and I couldn't breathe.

"Answer him!" The crowd shouted. "Say yes, Lollie!" Louis shouted.

"Yes, oh my God, yes." I replied and he put the most beautiful I have ever seen on my finger and then he stood up and kissed me. He picked me up and smiled.

"Can you believe she's gonna marry this idiot?" Louis said walking over to us laughing.

"Aye, I'm not so bad. I couldn't be if she said yes." Harry said as he put me down. I had tears in my eyes.

"We have one more surprise before we end this show tonight. Lollie, turn around." Liam said and I turned. Luke came walking out in a little suit with a bouquet of roses. I cried, he walked over to me and handed me the roses.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" the crowd said. He kissed my cheek and Harry picked him up.

"Three cheers for our happily ever after!" Harry said into the mic. They cheered and Luke and I walked off the stage. They performed one last song and the show was over.

The tour went fantastic just like everything they did together. After the tour Harry and I flew back to the states and were married in a small ceremony with Niall, Zayn, Louis, Liam, Skip, Sean, Harry's mother, Skip's parents, and Luke in attendance. It was beautiful, it was a beach wedding and I was incredibly happy. We both cried. Niall said he was happy for us and soon after met the girl of his dreams. She was amazing. She loved all of us and she became my best friend. They got married in Vegas a year after meeting and he was so happy. The boys all eventually got married and after ten years in the business decided to settle down and live normal lives. Harry, Luke, and myself moved to the UK and when Lukas was about 12 we found out I was pregnant again. It was a girl and Harry wanted to name her after his mother and my mother. So we named her Anissa. She looked like me. We ended up only having the two, but we were so very lucky to have them. I often wondered what my parents would think of my life and always came to the same conclusion they would be proud of me and proud to call Harry a son. We all finally got our happy endings.

I knew that no matter how it started, even if I thought it was a mistake at the time, was actually a blessing all along.

~The End~


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This story as always is a work of fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 20: Epilogue**

Niall's POV

I have to admit I hated Harry for what he had done. Sleeping with the girl I was completely in love with. I felt betrayed and wrong but I wanted her to come back. I forgave them I knew if I didn't I would never see her again. I searched high and low for her. I called every contact I knew. I even tried contacting the police but they said that considering she wasn't taken they couldn't do anything. I broke my phone that day. I cursed everyone out when they mentioned her and worried about her endlessly. Then, she called and I couldn't have been happier until we went there. She was more beautiful than I remembered. When she told us about Luke I felt like dying. I wanted to be mad but all I could think about was how hard it must have been for her. How difficult it was for her to admit it. He was a great child and when I first saw him I was sure I was the father. I was wrong. I wanted to hit Harry that day. For the first time in my life I truly despised someone. I got over it quickly though. It was extremely hard when I saw them so happy together. When he proposed though and I saw how happy she was I couldn't help but be happy for her as well.

Their wedding was beautiful. She looked fantastic. They made one amazing couple. I thought that I might never find my happiness until I met Mya. She was amazing. Even though Lollie would always hold a piece of my heart, Mya filled the hole that had been left. I fell for her quickly and we were married soon after. She was everything I didn't know I wanted. We all were happy. Two years after Mya and I were married she found out she was pregnant. It was twin boys. We named them James and Jacob. They looked just like me. I couldn't have been any happier or so I thought. When the twins were 8 years old she was pregnant again with another boy who we named Edward. Harry was impressed with him. We named him after Harry because he was the reason we met. When all of us decided to step out of the spotlight things were hard. We didn't want to leave the band but we knew it was time to move on. Our fans were super supportive and still kept tabs on us. I couldn't believe things ended up so great. I was a very blessed man.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have enjoyed my story. I worked and worked to get it done for you. I actually got the idea from a dream I had which is odd but I went with it and I have to say I am proud for the way it has turned out. Again thank you for reading and I hope you love it as much as I do. Xoxoxoxo

Minnie!


End file.
